Song For You
by Aviance
Summary: Kisah cinta yang berliku rumit antara Kuroko Tetsuya si superstars, dan Akashi Seijurou sang bangsawan. Mereka sudah sangat mustahil untuk disatukan lagi. Kini Kuroko sudah menjadi seorang publik figur dan Akashi Seijurou masihlah tuan muda yang dijaga seluruh gelagatnya. Apalagi Akashi .../AKAKURO/Slight AKA X OC/DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

**Song For You**

Kuroko No Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

This Akakuro story is mine

RATING : T ;)

Mempersembahkan kisah tentang dunia artis dan bisnis

Boys X Boys

 **Note** : Akashi disini masih memiliki sifat perfeksionis dan tak mudah dibantah. Tidak ada alter ego untuknya. Untuk Kuroko, dia tidak sedatar seperti canon. Beberapa chara akan saya tua kan umurnya untuk kepentingan jalan cerita :). DONT LIKE DONT READ ;)

 **Aviance Present**

.

 **.**

.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang pro dalam menulis sebuah lirik lagu. Kempuannya dal bidang musik juga tidak di ragukan lagi. Karyanya selalu dihargai oleh masyarakat sebagai mahakarya yang sangat luar biasa. Ia adalah seorang artis mandiri yang selalu menulis lagu untuk seluruh penikmat setia musiknya. Bukan hanya dari Jepang. Hampir seluruh dunia mengenal pemuda ini. Suara merdu yang khas, dipadukan lagu yang secara keseluruhan dibuatnya sendiri memang sangat menarik. Wajah yang manis pun menambahkan nilai plus pada dirinya.

"...Untuk album barumu ini, apa yang akan kau rencanakan, Kuroko?". Midorima Shintarou, CEO dari agensi yang menaungi Kuroko Tetsuya bertanya . Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Midorima menanyakan konsep album sang artis muda yang berbakat ini. Ia yakin tanpa bantuan dari orang lain, Kuroko Tetsuya bisa membuat album barunya dengan sangat menarik. Yang sudah dipastikan akan menjadi album terbaik dimana mana. Popularitanya benar benar sudah diatas.

Midorima menatap artisnya yang duduk disebrang sofa. Meja kaca dengan kayu mahoni sebagai penunjang, memisahkan mereka. Diatasnya terdapat dua cangkir teh milik mereka masing masing. Midorima duduk dengan kaki kanan menumpang di kaki kirinya. Sementara Tetsuya, pemuda itu duduk tenang dengan badan yang disandarkan kepada sofa. Wajah tanpa make up-nya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Barangkali dia kurang tidur akibat dikejar deadline? Yang jelas, Tetsuya terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Midorima-san, kalau boleh jujur, aku sama sekali belum menemukan apapun untuk album baruku. Pikiranku buntu ditengah jalan...". Kuroko mengutarakan pikirannya. Sia sia jika memaksakan sesuatu. Bisa bisa hasilnya kurang maksimal dan sangat mengecewakan. Bagi seorang pro seperti Kuroko, mengecewakan penggemar dan khalayak umum adalah kesalahan terbesar.

"Sudah kuduga, ini akan terjadi pada tahun dimana kau sudah menjejakan kaki dipuncak". Midorima meminum tehnya sedikit. Kuroko diam tak mengerti. Ucapan Midorima Shintarou terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti bagi pemuda berumur dua puluh empat tahun yang sama sekali belum memahami dunia bisnis barangkali.

"Maaf?..". Kuroko sedikit meminta kejelasan. Wajah datarnya mengerinyat.

"Aku mengerti gaya lirik lagumu itu. Kenapa sangat bagus, dan terdengar apik seolah olah kau hanyut dalam setiap lirik yang kau tulis disatukan oleh alunan melodi yang mengalun halus. Kesimpulanku, karna kau menulis berdasarkan pengalaman hidupmu sendiri. Seluruh lagumu adalah curahan hatimu". Perkataan Midorima benar adanya. Kuroko selama ini menulis lirik lagu berdasarkan apa yang dirasanya. Bisa dikatakan, membuat lirik lagu adalah curhatan dari hatinya sendiri. Tapi, ia masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari sang atasan yang sebenarnya.

"Saat ini, kau sudah memiliki hidup nyaman. Dan seluruh curhatan hatimu hanya berisi kata kata yang menggelikan. Dalam artian, kau sudah kehabisan ceritamu sendiri untuk menulis lirik. Inspirasimu kandas, nanodayo". Midorima menatap Kuroko. Mungkin, dia harus sedikit mendorong Kuroko untuk menemukan inspirasi baru. Sekali-kali tidak apalah.

"Ya, Midorima-san benar. Selama berhari hari ini, aku selalu mencoba mengingat kenangan indah dimasa lalu untuk mendapatkan inspirasi. Namun hasilnya tak membuatku puas sama sekali. Entah mengapa lirik yang kubuat terdengar sangat naif". Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Hidup tidak selamanya dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Cobalah sesekali membuat album bergenre hurt atau romance, mungkin. Dari yang kulihat selama tiga tahun ini, album milkmu berisikan kebahagiaan bersama sahabat dan sisanya adalah arti dari makna kehidupan. Aku tahu, gaya lagumu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kuminta. Ya, meskipun tak kupungkiri hasilnya luar biasa bagus. Namun, untuk kali ini pikirkanlah lagi, nanodayo". Kuroko tak menanggapi bosnya. Dia menatap cangkir gelas yang masih penuh. Pikirannya terbang kemasa lalu secara tiba tiba. Raga Kuroko terasa meninggalkan tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

4 Tahun lalu

"Bagaimana, Akashi-kun?". Kuroko menatap pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya dengan datar meski cemas. Apakah hasil kerja rodinya semalam bagus menurut penilaian si perfeksionis yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya itu. Tanggapan Akashi sangatlah membantu Kuroko untuk menilai hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Kuroko sangat terbantu. Apalagi jika sedang dilanda kekhawatiran yang berlebihseperti kali ini.

"Bagaimana, ya... lagunya sudah bagus. Tapi, kulihat lihat, liriknya kurang pas. Mungkin harus diperbaiki lagi...". Akashi tersenyum. Ia mengembalikan hasil kerja si surai biru. Setelahnya, kembali mengerjakan tugas yang dilimpahkan dosen dengan serius.

Suasana kantin kampus terlihat sangat ramai. Dengungan yang tercipta tak sedikitpun membuat sepasang kekasih ini terganggu. Mereka sudah terbiasa. Rutinitas harian mereka setelah lulus SMA.

"Aku sangat cemas. Tak kusangka satu bulan lagi adalah debutku". Kuroko menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. Ia terlihat berantakan. Kantung mata tebal menghiasi kedua matanya. Kuroko berusaha mati matian untuk membuat album debutnya sendiri. Mimpi yang sejak kecil dicitakannya kini sudah terlihat sangat dekat. Walaupun tak dipungkiri dia merasa sangat lelah karna semua persiapan ini. Kuroko harus tetap berusaha melakukan yang lebih baik lagi. Itu harus. Tapi, kerja rodi memang sangat mengganggu harinya.

"Kau sudah berjuang". Akashi menepuk kepala Kuroko. Mencoba mengurangi sedikit perasaan gugup dari pemuda yang dicintainnya ini. Bahkan wajah datar Kuroko tidak mampu dipertahankan ketika sudah seperti sekarang.

Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Iya, aku tahu itu". Jawabnya masih dengan posisi seperti itu.

Kuroko teringat masalah yang selama dua tahun belakangan menjadi perdebatan dihubungan tabu yang telah mereka jalani. Ia menegakan kembali tubuhnya. Menatap Akashi yang sibuk dengan tumpukan buku refrensi untuk skripsi. Hati Kuroko menghangat meski wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Namun hanya sebentar. Apalagi ketika mengingat bagaimana kedua orang tua Akashi tidak suka dengan hubungan ini.

"Akashi-kun, menurutmu... Apakah Bibi dan Paman akan merestui kita jika aku sudah sukses nanti?". Kuroko melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat mimik Akashi berubah dingin.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah memperdulikan mereka, Tetsuya". Akashi masih dengan laptop dan buku refrensi tebal menanggapi. Raut wajahnya seakan enggan untuk topik pembicaraan.

"Tapi, Akashi-kun...".

"Astaga, Tetsuya. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memikirkannya. Dengar...". Akashi melepaskan kacamatanya kemudian memandang wajah Kuroko. Wajah datar yang menyembunyikan rasa khawatir berlebih menurut Akashi Seijurou membuatnya menghela nafas lelah didalam hati. Kuroko sangatlah keras kepala memang. Apa susahnya sih melupakan hal yang tidak perlu seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika merka berani-berani memisahkan kita. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, Tetsuya. Ingatlah itu". Akashi menyentil kening kekasihnya.

Kuroko meringis kesakitan.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan rutinitas tiada henti itu.

* * *

"Bagaimana?". Ucapan tanya Midorima membuat Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memiringkan kepala bertahta biru tanda bingung. Maafkan saja jika selama pria berkacamata bicara ia tak mendengarkan. Kuroko terlampau sibuk. Sibuk memikirkan masa lalu percintannya yang kelam. Sangat kelam hingga membuat pemuda itu ingin segera melupakannya. Kuroko sih sebenarnya sudah mengamnesiakan kejadian yang membuatnya patah hati sekaligus sesak sampai ia serasa mati suri, tapi entah mengapa, pembicarannya dengan Midorima Shintarou telah membuka kenangan lamanya. Menyakitkan.

"Sumimasen..Aku tidak mendengar apa yang telah Midorima-san katakan". Ucap Kuroko jujur dengan raut datar.

Midorima memijat pelipisnya. Astaga. Jadi selama lima menit ia mengoceh tentang tema album yang dirasa bagus untuk musim dingin, dua menit tentang model mv dan satu menit tentang sponsor baju yang akan digunakan, tidak didengar?. Midorima ingin sekali meneburkan artisnya kesamudra Hindia. Mungkin Kuroko terlalu lelah karena eksistensinya yang mulai bertambah. Alias sibuk kesana kemari untuk bekerja mencari nafkah. Belum lagi konsep _comeback_ kelima yang akan di tampilkan tiga hari sebelum natal masih tidak menemukan jejak terang.

"Sudahlah. Aku nanti akan berbicara dengan _manager_ mu saja. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Lihatlah wajahmu yang pucat, Kuroko. Bukannya aku peduli padamu, nanodayo". Midorima berujar meskipun tsunderenya kambuh. Siapapun yang melihat keadaan si manis Kuroko Tetsuya pasti khawatir. Sumpah. Muka Tetsuya setelah melamun itu pucat sekali. Midorima yang ingin memarahi karena tak didengar saja diurungkan. Lagipula, jika Kuroko sakit bisa gawat keadaannya.

"Benarkah aku boleh beristirahat?". Kuroko memastikan.

"Iya...", Kuroko hendak melangkah pergi setelah mendapat persetujuan dari atasannya. Namun, suara khas sang atasan mengintrupsinya.

"Dan ah satu hal lagi, aku memberimu tugas untuk membuat lagu utama saja. Tracklist yang lain biarkan penulis lagu agensi yang membuatkan. Konsepnya sudah aku tetapkan . Kali ini romance. Ingat itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak usah merasa terkejar dengan deadline, masih banyak waktu untuk membuatnya. Sudah sana pergi. Nanodayo". Midorima mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Kuroko dari ruang kerja yang dipenuhi _lucky item_ dari situs ramalan yang ditekuninya.

Kuroko mengelus dada dalam imajener. Untung dia sabar. Coba saja kalau emosinya seperti Kagami Taiga, teman semasa remajanya. Sudah dipastikan kadaan Midorima sekarang. Lebih parahnya lagi, mungkin semua lucky item milik atasannya akan terancam rusak secara permanen. Beerbicara tentang Kagami Taiga, sudah dua tahun ia tidak bertemu sahabatnya itu. Terakhir kali berjumpa saat ia mengisi acara perhelatan basket nasional dengan dirinya sebagai tamu undangan serta Kagami yang menjadi pemain starter di klub basketnya. Mereka hanya mengobrol sedikit karena Kagami harus lekas pergi dan Kuroko yang jadwalnya belum rampung semua dihari itu.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko melamun.

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar hantu bertalenta. Belakangan ini Kuroko sering sekali tertangkap sedang melamun. Mau mencari tahu penyebabnya, gengsi seorang Midorima terlalu tinggi sampai diurungkan. Jadi, dia memaklumi tindakan Kuroko. Asal jangan keseringan saja.

* * *

.

.

.

Kuroko melesat memasuki kamarnya, mengabaikan sosok kuning yang entah sejak kapan telah menjamah apartemen mewahnya. Kuroko sangat lelah fisik dan batinnya. Mengingat masa lalu indah namun kenyataannya pahit membuat kokoro penyuka vanilla milkshake itu sakittt sekaliii. Sampai ia malas untuk menyapa penjamah apartemennya.

Kise Ryouta. Umur 24 tahun. Model tampan. Single tapi belok terlihat asyik menonton televisi dengan aneka makanan ringan yang dibawanya sendiri kemari. Niat awal ingin memberikannya kepada rekan satu agensi yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi, malah berubah haluan karena Kuroko terlalu lama dan dengan tidak sopannya televisi yang ia nyalakan untuk membunuh kebosanan menampilkan film kesukaannya.

Tengah asyik menonton, tiba-tiba sebuah debuman pintu dari arah kamar utama menyentakan Kise. Ia terjengit sampai menabrak punggung sofa. Makanan ringannya terjatuh dan tak sengaja terinjak. Sial. Desis Kise. Dia memungut lagi kemasan yang terjatuh sampai pada remukan kecil korban injakan spontanitasnya. Kise kemudian bangkit untuk menghampiri sang tuan rumah di kamarnya.

Tanpa mengetuk, ia masuk.

Kamar Kuroko yang berwarna Biru putih nan rapih memang sedap dipandang. Tak ada sampah yang berceceran, ataupun segunung kertas berisi coretan lagu. Hanya kamar normal pada umumnya. Well, kecuali wallpapper dibelakang kasur yang membuat Kise Ryouta ingin menangis. Bayangkan saja seorang pemuda sukses macam Kuroko ternyata mengeset wallpapper kamarnya dengan gambar segelas Milkshake dengan toping menggiurkan. Kise stress saat pertama kali melihatnya. Sumpah.

Kise berjalan enam langkah untuk menggapai kasur Kuroko.

"Kurokochi, kau lama sekali-ssu. Aku menunggumu hampir satu jam tahu. Kau lupa dengan pertemuan bersama teman semasa SMA kita apa?. Kau sengaja menhindar dari acara nanti, ya. Dengar Kurokochi, Kau sudah dewasa. Harusnya tahu mana-mana masalah yang patut dipentingkan terlebih dahulu. Ayo cepat bangun dan siapkan dirimu-ssu". Kise membara saat melontarkan omongannya. Kuroko yang masih terbayang dengan masa lalu diam tak bergeming. Astaga. Kise Ryouta memperburuk keadaan hati dan jiwanya.

Merasa tak digubris, Kise merajuk dengan menarik tangan Kuroko agar bangkit dari mati suri pasca mengingat kenangan indah yang tak bisa menjadi kenyataan lagi. Ia bahkan sampai menjatuhkan makanan ringan untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini sampai membuat makanan itu terinjak dan remuk didalam. Kise tak perduli sama sekali dengan semuanya. Pokoknya Kuroko harus bangun.

"Ayolah-ssu. Sudah cukup kau menolak untuk menjadi panitiannya. Masa kau tidak ingin datang. Bukankah hari ini kau sedang tidak sibuk sekali...". Kise tak mau mengalah melawan temannya yang ia kenal sejak ia remaja.

Ternyata mereka sudah saling mengenal lama kawan.

Kuroko menolak. Ia mempertahankan posisi tengkurapnya. Ia tidak mau menghadiri acara reuni SMA. Sudah tiga tahun ia menolak reuni SMAnya dengan dalih sibuk bekerja. Padahal ia hanya sungkan untuk bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya. Lagipula acara reuni itu sangatlah membosankan. Kuroko juga yakin teman masa remajanya di SMA tidak terlalu banyak yang datang. Hell, lulusan SMA Teiko itu sukses semua. Sebut saja Midorima Shintarou, senpainya yang kini sudah menjadi CEO agensi milik keluarganya. Lalu ada Mayuzumi Chiro, orang yang selalu ia kagumi, komposer serta penulis lirik lagu terkenal. Akashi Sei-ahh... Kuroko mengeratkan pegangan tangan kananya pada bantal.

"Tiwdak maw". Suara Kuroko teredam bantal. Kise menggeram kesal. Adegan tarik-menarik berlanjut sampai lima menit mengalah. Ia duduk, menapilkan wajah nelangsa yang jarang ditunjukan dipermukaan.

"Ayo...". Kise kembali menarik Kuroko. Gesturnya seperti ibu yang tengah memaksa anak gadisnya yang pemalas untuk bangkit. "Ini reuni akbar loh...". Kuroko tidak tertarik dengan informasi Kise, ia sudah mengetahuinya. Daripada itu, kenapa Kise bisa berada diapartemennya. Seingat Kuroko tidak ada yang tahu akses masuk kesini kecuali dia dan mana-. Ah, pasti Kise menyogok Ogiwara untuk mendapat akses apartemennya.

"Kise-kun, aku sangat lelah. Aku butuh istirahat yang cukup sekarang ini". Ujar Kuroko memohon secara damai karena ia tidak bisa bersikap kasar. Kuroko Tetsuya memang jelmaan hantu malaikat.

"Jadwalku padat". Lanjut Kuroko yang diangguki Kise dengan tangan yang masih bertengger dilengan mungil Kuroko. "Belum lagi tadi aku habis dipanggil oleh Midorima-san untuk melihat sejauh mana album mendatang akan dirilis". Kuroko memandang Kise. "Aku juga disuruh untuk istirahat yang banyak olehnya...". Kuroko melanjutkan.

"Jadi aku mo-

-Mayuzumi Chiro akan datang juga bersama Midorimachi".

"Aku datang". Kuroko langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Kise menghempaskan bokongnya kekasur. Ia tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Ternyata menyebutkan satu nama yang paling dikagumi oleh Kuroko bisa membuat temannya dengan mudah merubah pikirannyat. Kise mengambil makanan riangan yang jatuh dan sudah remuk terinjak. Saking bahagianya, ia sampai memakan makanan tak layak itu. Menjijikan.

* * *

"Kau tampak gelisah, Akashi...". Aomine Daiki memberikan minuman kaleng pada mantan kapten basketnya. Pemuda berkulit coklat (Aomine tidak suka dipanggil hitam, tidak keren katanya) mengambil tempat disamping Akashi yang kala itu duduk dibagian penerima tamu. Acara belum dimulai. Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi. Panitia seperti mereka memang ditugaskan untuk hadir lebih awal. Tentu saja untuk membereskan kelengkapan acara terakhir kali.

Akashi menerima tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. Tangannya membuka minuman kalengyang diberikan Aomine lantas meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Apakah Tetsuya akan datang tahun ini?". Akashi menatap kaleng ditangannya. Aomine mengorek telinga dengan kelingking. Tak menyangkan kalau Akashi masih mengharapkan surai biru kesayangan bersama. Siapa yang tak mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya sewaktu SMA coba. Dia adalah primadona sekolah yang tangguh tapi lembek. Kuroko terkenal juga karena ia masuk kedalam klub basket dan masuk tim inti meski cadangan. Tidak disangka jika ia memiliki bakat lain disamping passing.

Mengenai hubungan asmara merah dan biru muda ini. Aomine tidak bisa berkomentar. Jalan cinta mereka terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Mau disatukanpun sudah sangat sulit sekarang ini. Kuroko sudah menjadi artis terkenal. Akashi masih menjadi tuan muda dirumahnya. Sangat sangat sangat mustahil mereka bersatu. Ditambah, mereka putus tidak dengan jalur damai.

"Kau masih mengharapkan, Tetsu".

"Tentu saja...". Jawab Akashi sambil melempar minuman kaleng kearah tong sampah dua meter di sampingnya. Ia telah meneggak habis isi dari minuman yang diberikan Aomine, kok. Sesetan-setannya Akashi, ia masih tahu bagaimana caranya membalas kebaikan seseorang. Paling tidak ia menghabisi minuman pemberian Aomine.

Akashi merapihkan stelan tuxedo mahalnya. Dasi merah ditarik tuxedo dibenarkan. Dan dia beranjak dari tempatnya. Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Akashi melirik Aomine yang masih duduk dengan sepuntung rokok dibibir. Belum dinyalakan, karena nampaknya dia sedang mencari pemantik.

"Ini..". Akashi melemparkan pemantik miliknya setelah merogoh saku celana."Sankyuu...". Jawab Aomine.

"Ayo bersiap ditempat, Daiki". Akashi melenggang masuk meninggalkan Aomine Daiki yang merokok diluar. Mungkin Tetsuya(nya) tidak akan datang lagi tahun ini. Akashi tahu diri dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat sampai Tetsuya marah dan mungkin enggan untuk bertemu dengannya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu membuat Akashi kepalang mendidih. Ia tidak pernah sebenci ini kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Aomine menatap kepergian Akashi dengan senyuman tipis, ah lebih tepatnya sedikit seringaian. Aomine menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Melihat Akashi tiba-tiba marah tanpa sebab membuatnya ingin terbahak. Si perfeksionis tidak bisa membuat kisah cintanya sempurna. Menggelikan sekaligus menyedihkan. Oh, Aomine ingat dengan ucapan Akashi saat dia dan Kuroko berpacaran.

 _"Aku akan menjaganya sampai kapanpun. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami. Ini mutlak"_.

Bleh. Kenyataan yang tersaji malah sebaliknya. Akashi tidak bisa menjaga Kuroko Tetsuya, dan kedua orangtuannya lah perkara hubungan iblis-malaikat terhenti. Kandas bagai kapal membentur batuan , karam ditengah laut yangmengganas akibat badai besar.

"Lagipula, kau sudah memiliki istri dan anak. Membuat jaminan kalian bersatu bertambah kecil". Gumam Aomine.

* * *

 **T** etsuya **B** ukan **C** uyut *plak

 **Cerita pertama difandom kurobas ... semoga pada suka u.u maaf kalo banyak typo dan kata yang gak nyambung bin ngelantur. Saya masih pemula ... T.T**

 **Mind to rnr? '-'**


	2. Pertemuan

**Song For You**

Kuroko No Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

This Akakuro story is mine

RATING : T ;)

Mempersembahkan kisah tentang dunia artis dan bisnis

Boys X Boys

 **Note** : Akashi disini masih memiliki sifat perfeksionis dan tak mudah dibantah. Tidak ada alter ego untuknya. Untuk Kuroko, dia tidak sedatar seperti canon. Beberapa chara akan saya tua kan umurnya untuk kepentingan jalan cerita :). DONT LIKE DONT READ ;)

 **AVIANCE PRESENT**

 **(Pertemuan)**

.

.

.

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kuroko Tetsuya merasa sangat dirugikan oleh Kise Ryouta. Berkat anak itu, ia sekarang harus rela masuk kedalam acara reuni yang lebih mirip pesta pernikahan ketimbang acara pertemuan. Mulai sekarang Kuroko akan lebih berhati-hati jika Kise dalam mode memaksa seperti tadi siang. Dan sialnya, yang bertanggung jawab malah pergi meninggalkan ia sendiri di kerumunan orang dengan bau parfum menyengat. Katanya sih ingin mengobrol privasi dengan sang kekasih. Cih. Tinggal bilang saja ingin bermesraan dibelakang panggung. Kuroko berwajah masam. Dan lagi, mana Mayuzumi Chiro yang digadang akan berada disini?. Kuroko baru menyadari. _Mayuzumi-san tidak mungkin datang tentu saja. Dia sedang sibuk membuat projek baru dengan Midorima-san_. Kuroko mendengus didalam hati.

"Mau minum?". Seorang pelayan menghampiri Kuroko yang sudah menyingkir dari tengah ruangan. Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah sembari menyerahkan segelas bir kearah penyanyi muda bersurai biru. Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya tanpa sedikitpun ada niatan untuk mengambil gelas yang disodorkan.

"Sumimasen. Saya tidak meminum minuman keras". Tolaknya halus meski tanpa senyum. Si pelayan berambut klimis tersenyum maklum meski sedikit tidak percaya mendapati seorang artis terkenal yang suka menghadiri acara besar tidak meminum bir dan semacamnya. Oh, dia tak tahu saja bagaimana Kuroko kita membenci acara seperti ini.

"Ah, kalau begitu mau saya ambilkan minuman lain?". Tawar sang pelayan. Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah. Terima kasih". Ditolak dua kali tidak membuat sang pelayan sakit hati. Dia justru kagum dengan pria muda yang namanya tengah meroket di industri musik. Walaupun wajahnya tampak datar luar biasa, suara Kuroko dalam berbicara sangatlah sopan. Sungguh sosok seorang idol yang patut digilai.

"Baiklah...saya permisi". Pelayan berwajah ramah pun meningalkan Kuroko dipojok ruangan.

Kuroko sendirian lagi. Kesendiriannya membuat ia kembali mengingat sosok Kise Ryouta yang tak bertanggung jawab dan mulai menyumpahi pentolan model tersebut. Kuroko seketika berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa dalam sepersekian detik.

Suara mendayu dari speaker dilangit-langit tidak cukup membuat Kuroko menikmati suasana reuni. Sebenarnya acara besar nan megah sangatlah bukan gaya Kuroko. Mengingat pemuda yang mengaku manly dibesarkan dalam lingkungan sederhana. Apalagi ini hanyalah acara reuni. Memang beda jika kepemimpinan dipegang oleh kaum bangsawan.

Kuroko manggut-manggut dalam lamunan tak bertajuk. Aura tipis dari sang idol cukup membuat dia selamat dari pandangan aneh para undangan. Barangkali mereka bakal mencap dirinya gila karena semenjak tadi menggeram, datar, mengangguk, menggeleng, dan satu lagi yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan kepada masyarakat, yaitu tersenyum penuh maksud terselubungi. Katakan saja ia ingin membalas dendan kepada Kise.

Ditengah kesibukannya, Kuroko dengan mata secarah langit menangkap siluet orang yang sangat ia kenali berjalan melewati tubuh mungilnya yang hampir tertutup kain dekorasi berwarna putih gading. Sejurus kemudian, Kuroko Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menyapa.

* * *

"Kise...Ingin bicara apa sampai membawaku kebelakang?. Mau menggodaku, hum?". Aomine menatap si cerewet dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Kise memutar bola matanya dan melangkah mundur dua kali untuk sikap antisipasi. Ayolah, dia bukan orang bodoh yang mau dijamah dalam kesibukan acara akbar seperti ini. Padahal, semak-semak yang tinggi menyeruak sangat mendukung jikalau mereka memtuskan untuk noda menodai.

"Aomine-cchi no hentai. Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk bertanya sesuatu-ssu...". Kise manyun dengan tangan bersedekap. Kepala Aomine memang sangat kotor luar biasa. Bersykurlah karena ia tidak sampai ketularan virus itu. Bisa-bisa _image_ –nya hancur menjadi serpihan tak berwujud.

"Nee...apa itu?". Aomine bersandar di dinding, kemudian menyulut rokok kedua di setengah hari ini. Ah, mungkin setelah pesta ia akan membujuk Kise untuk bermain diapartemennya. Untuk kali ini ia tidak akan mau menerima penolakan dari kekasihnya. Hell. Aomine sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengan Kise yang memiliki jadwal padat. Kise bahkan jarang mengirimnya sms atau sejenis itu. Siapa yang tak terserang virus rindu coba?. Menyebalkan.

"Akashi-cchi datang sendiri, kan?". Kise berwajah serius. Sangat jarang. Dan tidak Kise sekali. Alis Aomine Daiki menaik satu. Memang sebegitukah pentingnya Akashi datang dengan siapa?.

"Memang penting ya?...Oi! Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai Akashi!". Rokok ditangan si hi–coklat seksi terjatuh dengan sakarstik. Kise sweatdrop. Aomine menegang. Pukulan telak dikepala panitia bagian konsumsi membuatnya meringis . Kise menatap sang pujaan hati gemas. Bisa-bisanya Aomine menyangka ia suka dengan pria surai merah ngejreng alias Akashi Seijurou. Untuk mendekati saja Kise harus berpikir berkali-kali. Apalagi sampai jatuh cinta dan selingkuh dari Aomine. Benar-benar.

"Ahomine-cchi, kau ini bodoh sekali-ssu. Kau taukan kalau Kuroko-cchi datang kesini?". Ngambek karena dituduh yang aneh, Kise tak mau menatap wajah kesakitan Aomine. Alih-alih membujuk sang kekasih, si malas Daiki kepalang panik mendengar ucapan Kise.

"Hee?! Kuroko datang?". Aomine memekik layaknya gadis terserang virus _fansgirling._ Jangan dibayangkan. Bisa membuat kambuh jantung.

Kise berdecak. Wajahnya kembali melihat kearah Aomine meski sedikit enggan. Ck, mempunyai pacar sebodoh Aomine Daiki itu butuh perjuangan besar.

"Reaksimu berlebihan-ssu. Lagipula, kau tidak melihatnya masuk _hall_ bersamaku apa?". Gelengan dari yang lebih gelap membuat surai kuning menghela nafas. Sekali lagi, Aomine Daiki itu bodoh.

"Jadi?...". Kise melempar sebuah tatapan meminta kejelasan. Semoga saja Akashi datang sendirian. Jika sampai datang bersama keluarga kecilnya, bisa-bisa Kuroko mati suri selama seminggu penuh. Hiiy...ia tidak bisa membayangkan kemarahan Midorima Shintarou nanti jika sampai artis sesibuk Kuroko depresi–lagi. Seperti empat tahun silam. Sewaktu ia mengawali debutnya.

"Sayang sekali, tahun ini Akashi Seijurou datang bersama istri".

"Mati-ssu". Kise lemas. Semoga saja Kuroko tidak bertemu dengan Akashi. Meskipun sangat mustahil.

* * *

Akashi Seijurou memasang topeng yang sangat sempurna. Ia terlihat bahagia dengan sandiwaranya bersama wanita yang kini tengah digandeng mesra. Melempar sapaan pada beberapa alumni yang sebagian besar merupakan rekan bisnisnya.

Istri seorang Akashi Seijurou tentu saja sangat cantik. Wanita berkulit putih dengan rambut kecoklatan panjang yang tergulung indah. Wajah mirip model dengan badan ramping dan seksi. Sungguh istri idaman. Tapi itu berlaku untuk orang _lurus_ bukan?. Kenyataan mengatakan bahwa Akashi Seijurou, CEO perusahaan Kisedai yang terkenal ini _belok_ seratus persen.

Lagipula, Akashi terpaksa menjalankan pernikahan ini.

"Akashi-san...". Sapa Kasamatsu Yukio. Pemuda dengan aura tegas berambut hitam yang memiliki _fetish_ menendang bokong bawahannya jika melakukan kesalahan. Sebagai catatan, Kasamatsu adalah seorang pemilik butik terkenal. Rancangan pakaian yang ia ciptakan sering digunakan oleh artis _Coollywood_ dan model papan atas dipagelaran busana _Paris._

"Kasamatsu-san...Hisashiburi nee". Mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?". Kasamatsu memulai obrolan. Akashi kembali menggandeng istrinya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi dari kakak kelasnya dulu.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?".

"Baik dan sangat sibuk seperti biasa. Oh, inikah istrimu?". Pandangan Kasamatsu bergulir kepada seseorang dengan gaun peach sebatas lutut yang berdiri disamping kanan Akashi.

Akashi mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kasamatsu.

"Akashi Ren desu. Hajimemashite". Tutur katanya sangat halus, pergerakan saat memberi penghormatan juga sangatlah anggun. Jelas wanita yang memiliki kelas tinggi. Kasamatsu sedikit terpana dengan tingkah laku pasangan Akashi.

"Wah, sangat cantik dan sopan. Pantas saja kau menikahinya". Kasamatsu memburai tawa candaan yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh Akashi.

"Bisa saja Kasamatsu-san ini". Yang menanggapi bukan Akashi Seijurou. Si anggun tengah tersipu malu disela ia menundukan kepala. Akashi memuji akting super sempurna wanita disampingnya. Jika saja bukan dalam acara seperti ini, Akashi barangkali sudah menusukan gunting merah saklar kepada sang wanita perebut kebahagiaan dirinya.

"Ah iya, kudengar panitia bagian acara sedang panik karena tak bisa menemukan pengganti NNO untuk tampil".

"Ha'i. Sayang sekali memang, NNO mendapat pekerjaan yang mendadak siang tadi". Akashi menjelaskan.

"Kenapa tak menyuruh _superstar_ kita yang lain ?. Aku lihat dia tadi datang bersama Kise". Kasamatsu mengambil segelas wine dari pelayan yang lewat. Tak melihat air muka sang ketua panitia berubah drastis.

Ren menatap suaminya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya kah?". Tanya Akashi.

"Yepss".

Akashi tak bisa berkutik. Ia akan bertemu dengan Tetsuya–nya disini segera. Akashi tidak akan melepaskan pemuda bersurai biru itu lagi, sungguh. Tak peduli dengan statusnya kini.

* * *

Kuroko berlari mengejar– pria dengan rambut merah kehitaman– susah payah. Cih, banyaknya tamu membuat pergerakan Kuroko sedikit terhambat. Semoga saja tidak terlambat. Batin mantan pemain bayangan tim basket Teiko.

"Kagami-kun...hosh...hosh". Panggil Kuroko dengan nafas tersenggal. Kagami yang baru saja duduk disebuah sofa bersama sekumpulan pemuda yang tak Kuroko kenali, terlihat kaget.

"Kuroko...Astaga...kau mengejutkanku saja". Kagami mengurut dadanya. "Tumben sekali datang keacara reuni". Kagami berucap setelah detakan jantungnya kembali teratur. Teman-teman disekitar pemuda itu memperhatikan Kuroko secara meneliti.

Kuroko sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan meneliti yang menghujaninya. Ia malah duduk disamping Kagami dengan wajah datar.

"Biarkan aku disini. Aku sedang menunggu Kise-kun. Kau tidak merindukanku apa?". Kuroko bertanya.

"Yare yare...Sayangnya tidak karena melihat wajah datarmu".

"Kagami-kun bohong". Tuding Kuroko dengan muka sedatar aspal. Kagami memijat pelipisnya. Astaga. Kuroko Tetsuya tambah menyebalkan setelah menjadi artis.

"Kau maunya apa?". Kagami berusaha untuk terlihat baik meskipun gagal. Mana ada orang baik dengan wajah tak santai yang dipasang Kagami.

"Kau menggilaiku seperti para fans diluar sana". Permintaan aneh dihari pertema berjumpa. Perempat siku muncul dipelipis Kagami. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar gelak tawa tertahan dari rekan satu timnya.

"Mou...". Kagami menahan emosi yang mulai tidak stabil. Bisa sekali Kuroko membuat dirinya dipermalukan didepan para anggota basket. Mau ditaruh dimana muka–nya kini.

" Ah, Kuroko...kenalkan, ini adalah tim basket kampusku". Ia merubah topik pembicaraan. Daripada lama-lama terkena serangan jantung akibat menghadapi hantu berhati malaikat ini. Mending ia memperkenalkan Kuroko kepada empat pemuda yang sengaja ia ajak kemari untuk meramaikan acara.

"Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, dan Furihata Kouki". Kagamai mengabsen satu persatu kawan yang ia bawa kepesta ini. Kuroko menundukan kepalanya untuk salam perkenalan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu". Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kuroko sekali.

* * *

Kise mencari Kuroko Tetsuya dalam kerumunan orang diacara reuni. Khawatir tentu saja. Prioritas utama adalah menggiring si mungil jauh dari _hallroom ._ Kendala utama dalam pencapaian itu ada pada aura tipis Kuroko yang kadang menjadi bencana bagi orang disekitarnya.

Mata Kise terus menliti setiap sudut ruangan. Ia memulai pencarian dari bagian kanan. Beberapa sofa hitam yang terletak dipinggir ruangan tak luput dari mata si surai kuning. Kise kesana kemari layaknya kucing tersesat. Menubruk beberapa kali orang lewat tak membuat dirinya berhenti. KISE TAK MAU MATI MUDA. Sungguh.

"Ahomine-cchi menyebalkan-ssu". Kise masih mencari.

"Masa aku ditinggal sendirian untuk mencari Kuroko-cchi. Lainkali aku tak akan mengizinkannya menjadi panitia-ssu". Dumal sang cerewet pacar Aomine.

Dewi fortuna nampaknya berpihak kepada Kise kali ini. Dengan meggunakan mata yang dipaksa untuk bekerja tajam, Kise menemukan sosok yang dicari. Ternyata Kuroko berada dibagian kiri ruangan, tengah nimbrung bersama sekelompok pemuda yang tak ia kenal.

Namun...

.

.

.

"Kukira setelah menjadi artis terkenal, wajah datarmu bakal berubah ".

"Memang masalah?".

"Tidak juga sih...Aneh saja melihat mu berekspresi ketika sedang dipanggung. Bleh...Ketika berada dibelakang , kau sama sekali tidak memiliki mimik ". Ejekan yang sangat normal bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia memang memiliki dua kepribadian berbeda semenjak menjejakan kaki diranah hiburan. Kuroko tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Kagami.

"Hyuuga-san...anoo, apa benar pelatih kalian adalah seorang wanita?". Kuroko mengabaikan Kagami. Mencoba berkomunikasi dengan tim basket favoritnya. Ssstt, ini rahasia loh ya.

"Ha'i. Sayang sekali dia tidak ikut. Kudengar kau adalah mantan tim basket Teiko?". Hyuuga membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang turun.

"Ehh... Yang benar?". Izuki melayangkan tatapan menyilet kepada Kuroko. Mencari jejak keatletisan yang tertinggal ditubuh mungilnya. Hasil yang sangat mengecewakan. Tubuh Kuroko tidak atletis sama sekali. Izuki yang diberkati penglihatan ekstra setidaknya bisa melihat perbedaan orang dengan tubuh atletis dan tidak sama sekali. Catat: Kuroko masuk kedalam kategori terakhir.

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku jarang bermain lagi semenjak debut-ku". Ia kembali memaklumi reaksi yang tercipta. Kurang sabar apa coba Tetsuya–kita– ini.

"Hahahaha...kau menarik sekali Kuroko-san". Kiyoshi tertawa lebar. Entah karena apa. Padahal tidak ada yang melawak disana. Izuki sekalipun yang lawakannya garing kicep karena syok mendapati salah satu mantan tim basket Teiko sangatlah lembek.

"Ha'i?". Duduk dipaling ujung membuat pendengaran Kuroko terbatas, ditambah suara musik dari speaker masih terdengar.

Kiyoshi mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak usah dipikirkan".

"Kiyoshi-senpai memang selalu seperti ini, Kuroko-san". Yang disisi ujung lainnya berkata. Kalau tidk salah namanya adalah Furihata. Kuroko sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Furihata.

"Souka...". Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kuroko, kau sudah bertemu dengan yang lain belum?". Tanya Kagami yang dijawab gelengan pelan dari Kuroko. Sepanjang acara, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bertemu dua orang temannya. Reuni akbar bukan hanya para lulusan Teiko yang datang. Panitia sengaja memperbolehkan undangan untuk membawa teman. Jika tidak seperti itu, Acara tidaklah ramai mengingat sibuknya para lulusan.

"Ku–

–Kuroko Tetsuya".

Panggilan dari arah depan. Suaranya tertutup oleh kebisingan, tetapi masih bisa cukup ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kuroko. Baik Kagami maupun Kuroko, keduanya mendongakan kepala untuk mencari asal suara.

Kuroko menyesali tindakannya.

"Sudah lama, ya. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah". Mata semerah darah menghujani manik secerah langit dengan penuh kerinduan. Padahal, tangan masih setia menggandeng wanita cantik disisi.

Hening.

Aura aneh tercipta karena kedatangan seorang Akashi Seijurou yang menyambangi salah satu sofa penuh dengan atlit basket. Diantaranya menyelip satu nama, satu orang, satu wajah, yang amat ditunggu olehnya. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ha'i, Akashi-kun". Kuroko sebisa mungkin bersikap wajar.

* * *

Kise membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Akashi dan Kuroko bertemu. Maka, Kise menyeruak kedalam kelompok itu. Menggeret Kuroko begitu saja dari sana. Meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya dari orang disekitarnya. Membuat Akashi Seijurou menggeram dalam hati. Menyelamatkan Kuroko Tetsuya dari penyakit hati.

Kise menarik Kuroko hingga keluar dari _hallroom_ acara. Ia baru melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari pandangan Akashi. Kise sangat takut. Kalau boleh jujur, dirinya sempat kalut tadi. Bisa-bisanya Akashi muncul didepan Kuroko sambil menggandeng istrinya. Mau dikemanakan _kokoro_ pria mungil itu.

Mereka masih sibuk mengatur nafas.

"Kise-kun terlalu berlebihan". Kuroko menegakan tubuhnya. Menatap lekat surai kuning yang masih tersenggal. Mereka beristirahat ditempat penerima tamu. Disana sudah sepi. Acara inti mungkin sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Buktinya sudah tidak ada panitia diluar.

"Hee?! Nani?...Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu-ssu". Kise tak terima dibilang 'berlebihan'. Padahal sudah susah payah dirinya menerobos hanya untuk menarik Kuroko dari suasana penuh penyiksaan batin –bagi Kuroko– itu.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti tadi. Aku sudah mulai melupakannya kok". Bohong. Jelas sekali Kuroko berbohong. Ia mencoba untuk mengingkari rasa dihatinya. Rasa yang kembali bersemi setelah sekian tahun dikubur paksa.

"Kita pulang yah...". Ajak Kise.

Nyaris Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Kuroko, bisakah kau mengisi acara menggantikan NNO?".

Kemunculan Mayuzumi Chiro dengan seulas senyum maskulin mengurungkan niatan Kuroko untuk mengangguk. Kuroko bahkan sejenak melupakan kemana arah hatinya sempat menjerit. Kise menganga tak percaya melihat Mayuzumi ternyata datang. Parahnya, pria ini menjabat sebagai panitia bagian. What?!. Kise tidak tahu soal ini sumpah.

"Mayuzumi-san?. ". Kuroko menatap penuh tanda tanya. Tangan kananya bertumpu dengan meja penerima tamu. Tampilan Kuroko sedikit berantakan akibat berlari, tapi malah menambah kesan manis terhadap dirinya. Mayuzumi bisa dengan mudah menebak maksud Kuroko yang sebenarnya. Tiga tahun kenal, sifat sama, diam-diam saling menganggumi , membuat satu sama lain dengan mudah menafsirkan makna tersirat yang terutarakan. Seperti saat ini. Kuroko mungkin bertanya seperti : 'Mayuzumi-san, bukankah kau tengah sibuk karena projek baru bersama Midorima-san?. Kenapa bisa datang keacara seperti ini?'.

Mayuzumi melempar senyuman lagi sebelum menjawab.

"Urusanku dengan Midorima akan dilanjutkan setelah acara ini, Kuroko. Bagaimana? Bersediakah untuk mengisi acara?".

* * *

Kise duduk dengan anteng dibaris depan. Acara inti akan segera dimulai, para undangan diharuskan untuk menempati kursi yang memang sudah tersedia. Satu buah meja diisi kiranya delapan orang duduk mengitari. Kise duduk bersama dengan Aomine, Kasamatsu, Midorima–yang ternyata datang, Murasakibara–terlihat sibuk dengan makanan dalam plastik ditangan–, Ren–pasangan Akashi, serta Akashi itu sendiri. Satu bangku diantara merah dan kuning sengaja dikosongkan untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Mayuzumi tidak akan bisa berkumpul, panitia bagian acara sangatlah sibuk ketika sudah mencapai puncak.

"Ryouta...". Panggil Akashi penuh penekanan.

"H–ha'i?". Kise mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin walaupun gagal. Aomine menyimak dengan sangat teliti. Dia masih kurang percaya dengan Kise. Duh, Si hita–coklat ini pernah sekali ditikung oleh kekasihnya. Satu profesi dengan Kise pula. Untung saja tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kau berhutang padaku karena telah membawa Tetsuya pergi". Akashi mendelik tajam , kemudian menyeringai penuh dengan maksud tak baik. Glup. Kise mendadak lupa cara untuk bernapas. Mati muda. Mati muda. Mati muda. Sial, hidupnya kenapa penuh dengan ketidak beruntungan. Kise panas dingin ditempat.

Aomine–tumben mengerti situasi– terkikik sesaat setelah ancaman maut Akashi. Melihat wajah megap-megap tanpa suara Kise adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Kasamatsu yang biasanya suka menendang pantat Kise terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan Midorima hingga tak melihat kejadian segar tadi. Murasakibara malah sibuk memaksa istri Akashi untuk memakan cemilan yang ia bawa, biar dekat dengan orang cantik gitu.

Pembawa acara masuk kedalam panggung yang sudah di dekorasi. Ia melempar sebuah senyum kepada para _audiance_ sebelum membuka suara.

"Selamat malam semua!. Izuki Shun disini. Saya akan bertugas menjadi pembawa acara untuk reuni. Well, meskipun kenyataan bahwa saya bukanlah lulusan SMA Teiko sendiri. Suatu kehormatan karena dipersilahkan untuk membawa acara besar dari SMA Teiko", Izuki berceloteh tanpa keraguan. Skrip ditangan sebatas peneman saja.

"Pertama, saya akan bacakan jumlah tamu yang hadir. Loh loh loh...Muka kalian kenapa terlihat tidak suka?. Ayolah, mengetahui tamu yang datang juga penting tahu. Siapa tahu berguna di kemudian hari...Ah oke, pada acara tahun ini, sekiranya alumni yang datang mencapai angka seratus lima puluh orang dari tiga angkatan yang mengadakan acara ini...tepuk tangan!". Instruksi dari pembwa acara disambut positif oleh _audiance._

"Jumlah tersebut ditambah dengan kehadiran tamu yang sengaja diajak oleh masing-masing individu keacara ini. Hmmm...Jumlahnya dua ratus orang...plus, ada dewan guru yang hadir juga malam ini. Konbawa sensei". Izuki menayapa salah satu meja berisi dewan guru.

"Total keseluruhan adalah tiga ratus delapan puluh".

Segelintir acara pembukaan pun dihadapi. Sambutan dari kepala sekolah serta ketua panitia yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijurou. Setelah pembukaan, Izuki mulai memanggil sederet pengisi acara yang akan tampil.

"Acara hiburan pertama akan dimulai!...Minna-san, berhubung NNO tidak bisa menghadiri acara, bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan suara dari superstar kita?. Hahahaha kalian bersemangat sekali. Baiklah, Kuroko Tetsuya...silahkan hibur semua orang!".

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya menghapal secara kilat lirik lagu yang akan ia bawakan disamping penata rias memoles wajahnya. Dibalik panggung tempat Izuki berceloteh, kekacauan terjadi. Klub theater khusunya. Adik kelas itu terlihat sangat sibuk kesana-kemari untuk mengecek persiapan terakhir. Kuroko jadi ingat dulu, ketika dirinya dipaksa untuk mengisi acara reuni akbar atas nama klub seni. Pengalaman yang cukup berharga. Para panitia saat itu juga baik sekali. Senpai di SMAnya sungguh luar biasa.

"Kuroko, kita akan kolaborasi...". Mayuzumi yang sudah rapih mendekati tempat Kuroko.

"Ha'i. Mayuzumi-san memainkan piano, kan?".

"Iyaps. Hafalkan lirik itu dengan benar". Tangan si surai abu-abu menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan. Meninggalkan sengatan pada pemuda manis yang mulai merona merah meski masih datar.

5 menit lagi.

Mereka sudah standby.

"Mayuzumi-san, senang rasanya bisa bermain bersama denganmu". Kuroko mengungkapkan isi hatinya saat ini. Anggukan dari rekan panggung untuk lima menit nanti membuat pemuda itu tersenyum di dalam hati. Andai saja Kuroko jatuh cinta kepada Mayuzumi terlebih dahulu, mungkin kehidupan asmaranya tidak akan sepelik ini. Sayang, hati Kuroko sudah ditetapkan pada satu nama; Akashi Seijurou.

"Jangan panggil dengan '-san'...Kita sudah mengenal lama, Kuroko. Panggil saja seperti kau memanggil teman-temanmu". Pinta Mayuzumi secara halus.

"Baiklah jika itu permintaanmu, Mayuzumi-kun".

Saling melempar senyum, terdiam seperti orang kasmaran diposisi seperti itu, mereka lupa bahwa Izuki sudah memanggil. Satu tepukan dari snag pembawa acara yang sudah masuk kebelakang panggung menyadarkan. Haduh.

Mayuzumi mengenggam tangan Kuroko sampai kedepan para penonton. Mereka memberikan salam terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai. Grand piano yang tersiap di panggung dibuka oleh Mayuzumi, pria itu mulai memainkan nada pertama setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kuroko.

Kuroko mulai membuka suaranya.

 _I'm standing here alone  
as always all alone  
waiting for you to come  
but I know that wouldn't happen_

passengers walking by  
floating clouds in the sky  
I'd better laugh it off  
all the things I've done for you

is it an easy thing to do  
or is it difficult to do  
except the fact that you have gone without me  
then take another step

I can't believe that this is true  
don't wanna hear the words from you  
how can you not find out  
what you've been meant to me  
I'm a stupid little clown

I can't see, I can't hear, I can't be away from you  
I can't breathe, I can't breathe, so hard to breathe  
yes look at it, this is it, the fate between you and me  
there'll never be a chance for me to get to you

even you put me down  
the world still spins around  
spinning around and around  
as if I am nothing at all  
with just a blink of an eye  
you took my breath away  
it must be what they call  
love at first sight

is it by chance to be us two  
or is it meant to be us two  
it might be better for me to leave behind the answer you've said  
I can't resist the warmth from you  
no matter what I've tried to do  
the smile on your face  
the happiness you bring  
every single little thing just makes me drown

I can't see, I can't hear, I can't be away from you  
I can't see, I can't hear, I can't be away from you  
I can't breathe, I can't breathe, so hard to breathe  
I can't breathe, I can't breathe, how can I breathe

everything won't be the same  
everywhere I go is you  
no I can't stand no more, lying down right here waiting  
for you to pick up every single piece of me

all I see, all I hear, all I fear is fading out  
all I breath, all I breathe, it's you I breathe  
yes, I'm the one that you always call pierrot-san  
will always stay the same cause I know you  
will never set me free

 _(Karakuri Pierrot, Nano)_

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya.

Ren menatap Kuroko Tetsuya dengan tak suka. Ternyata musuhnya dalam perebutan Akashi adalah seorang pria. Ren tidak sudi kalah dari seorang pria. Ia sudah memantapkan diri untuk membuat Akashi lebih memilih dirinya.

 **T B C**

* * *

Saya sengaja mlesetin beberapa hal disini. Hollywood=Collywood, Nano=NNO... hehehehehehehe ^^ semoga chap ini mampu menghibur kalian para AKAKURO...maaf sekali lagi kalau masih ada typo.

 **Balasan Review**

 **chii** Ini mereka udah ketemu, meski masih begitu :v **Ten Aziichi** hahahaha...disini aku sengaja buat MayuKuro berjaya dulu :v *plak. Jadi siapin aja hatinya :3 **Guest** kamu juga AkaKuro toh XD kyaaa senengnya...hahaha...iye deh...semoga aja gak terlalu hurt...tapi kan lebih enak kalau hurtnya kerasa banget...biar pada maso semua gitu :v *plak

Beberapa reviewers udah aku balas kemaren kan :D

Terima kasih untuk

 **d14napink, yui yutikaisy, Bona Nano, Miyuki Rei, Sphinx88, chii, Ten Aziichi, Guest**

Makasih udah mau review minna-san ^^

Yang udah ngefollow atau favorit juga aku berterima kasih banget...Arigatou gozaimasu ...

See you next chap

{09/01/2016}


	3. Keraguan

Ogiwara menyambut kedatangan Kuroko dengan wajah lega. Pikirannya sempat kacau karena tak menemukan sang artis muda dimanapun tadi. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi via ponsel. Namun, sama sekali tidak tersambung. Untung saja Ogiwara segera mengontek Kise, barangkali pemuda ceriwis itu bisa mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko. Dan benar saja. Kuroko ternyata sedang pergi keacara reuni sekolah menengah atasnya bersama Kise Ryouta. Aneh juga mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya mau menghadiri acara reuni , mengingat beberapa tahun terakhir si surai biru terlihat sangat enggan hanya untuk sekedar membaca undangan dari acara tersebut.

Tapi...

"Kuroko...astaga, kenapa dengan wajahmu?". Ogiwara yang sempat merasa lega segera berubah seketika melihat wajah Kuroko. Dia sudah seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Mungkin lebih parah. Dengan gaya keibuan, Ogiwara membantu Kuroko untuk beristirahat di sofa. Lelaki itu kemudian buru-buru mengambilkan minuman untuk sang artis.

Kuroko menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan tangan kanan. Tubuhnya tersandar disofa coklat yang empuk tepat dibawah _Air conditioner_ yang menyala. Sejuknya _AC_ tidaklah cukup untuk membuat hatinya dingin. Ketika Ogiwara kembali untuk memberikan segelas air, Kuroko menegakan tubuhnya. Tangan putih yang kurus mengambil alih segelas air putih dingin. Kuroko berucap terima kasih. Segelas air ditenggak langsung.

Ogiwara mengipasi Kuroko dengan sebuah majalah yang kebetulan tergeletak diatas meja kaca didepannya.

"Pasti ada hal buruk yang terjadi disana. Nee, coba kau ceritakan padaku". Ogiwara masih dengan kesibukan mengipasi Kuroko mulai membujuk. Ia ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi disana. Kuroko tidak seperti biasanya malam ini. Tentu saja Ogiwara Shigehiro khawatir. Belum lagi, jadwal esok hari yang harus lekas diselesaikan. Sebagai menejer, Ogiwara tidak akan membiarkannya. Jika memang Kuroko tidak bisa beraktivitas, maka ia akan membatalkan jadwal besok dengan terpaksa. Sebelum itu, dia ingin tahu masalah yang menimpa Kuroko.

"Ogiwara-kun...Aku bingung harus bahagia atau tidak. Akashi-kun memeluk ku...". Jeda sejenak."Dia masih mencintaiku. Akashi-kun bilang sendiri.". Kuroko meletakan gelas yang sudah tak berisi diatas meja. Tatapannya lebih kosong dari biasanya.

"Harusnya kau senang, kan?. Kenapa malah terlihat galau...Aku tak habis pikir dengan dirimu, Kuroko". Ogiwara menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kuroko menyuruh Ogiwara untuk berhenti mengipasi dengan isyarat tangan.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah bertemu dengan istri Akashi?...". Ogiwara memicing. Ia sadar dengan tingkah Kuroko yang selalu menghindari berita mengenai mantannya. Pemuda mungil itu mungkin sengaja agar hatinya tidak lebih terluka lagi. Ogiwara berani bertaruh jikalau Kuroko tidak mengetahui identitas istri Akashi sebelum acara tadi.

Keputusan Kuroko untuk tidak mau tahu berita mengenai Akashi Seijurou memang tak salah. Tapi, bukan berarti masalah selesai begitu saja. Ogiwara mengerti sekali. Yang menjadi permasalahan disini adalah kehadiran sosok wania pendamping Akashi. Sebagai menejer sekaligus teman masa kecil seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, dia bisa tahu kegundahan dihati pemuda bersurai biru tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga dia tidak mengenaliku. Aku bertemu dengan Ren Leinsworth, ah bukan...mungkin namanya sekarang adalah Akashi Ren". Bibir Kuroko tertarik miring.

* * *

 **Song For You**

Kuroko No Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

This Akakuro story is mine

RATING : T ;)

Mempersembahkan kisah tentang dunia artis dan bisnis

Boys X Boys

 **Note** : Akashi disini masih memiliki sifat perfeksionis dan tak mudah dibantah. Tidak ada alter ego untuknya. Untuk Kuroko, dia tidak sedatar seperti canon. Beberapa chara akan saya tua kan umurnya untuk kepentingan jalan cerita :). DONT LIKE DONT READ ;)

 **Aviance Present**

Untuk chapter ini, mungkin akan banyak disuguhi hubungan Ogiwara dengan Kuroko. Saa, maaf ya kalau mengecewakan :3

 **.**

 **(Keraguan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kuroko hanya bisa memandangi langit-langit putih kamarnya seharian ini. Sangat membosankan. Apalagi dia tidak bisa bergerak banyak akibat penyakit dadakannya esuk tadi. Belum lagi, Kuroko harus mendengarkan ocehan Ogiwara yang mengurusnya. Ia salut dengan energi pemuda bersurai coklat itu yang tak pernah habis.

Topik ocehan Ogiwara tidak menentu. Kadang mengenai klub basket, kekesalannya terhadap kepala sebuah acara, ataupun mengenai segelintir fans gila Kuroko yang setiap hari dia hadapi.

"Kau tahu, mereka bahkan sampai melacak nomor ponselku. Astaga, aku menjadi risih sendiri", Ogiwara mengganti kompres Kuroko dengan mulut yang tak hentinya berceloteh.

"Ogiwara-kun...sebaiknya kau beristirahat...". Kuroko baru mengintrupsi. Tatapan sayu sang artis menerjang Ogiwara yang sedang asyik memeras kain kompresan .

Ogiwara menaruh kain yang sudah diperas kedahi Kuroko lagi. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan istirahat. Yang harusnya seperti itu kau sendiri, Kuroko Tetsuya". Ucapnya dengan nada jenaka. Pemuda berambut coklat meregangkan tangannya. Kuroko mengamati dalam keterbatasan penglihatan akibat demam tinggi. Bukankah Ogiwara juga sama sibuknya dengan dia?.

"Untung saja Midorima-san bisa mengerti keadaanmu ini". Ogiwara bangkit sembari membawa baskom berisikan air dingin ditangannya. Ia membelakangi Kuroko.

"Ha'i. Aku terbantu sekali karenamu. Terima kasih, Ogiwara-kun". Kuroko menaikan selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Ogiwara sudah sangat membantunya selama ini. Kuroko jadi merasa bersalah karena selalu membuat pemuda yang sudah ia kenal sejak dulu kerepotan menghadapi dirinya. Setelah sembuh, mungkin ia harus meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Nee, Kuroko...". Ogiwara berbalik. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko tidak bisa menerka apa yang Ogiwara pikirkan.

Wajah Ogiwara terlihat sendu. Kuroko tak bisa menebak kegundahan sang sahabat saat ini. Bukan hal yang biasa melihat Ogiwara berwajah muram. Keterbatasan gerakan membuat Kuroko hanya bisa pada posisinya untuk mengamati.

"Nani?". Tanya Kuroko dengan suara pelan, kedua tangan masih erat memegang selimut.

"Lupakan Akashi...".

"Ha'i?". Kuroko meminta kejelasan, wajahnya masih tetap datar. Namun isi pikiran di otaknya berkecamuk. Kenapa?. Kenapa Ogiwara harus membahas topik yang sudah jelas hasilnya. Tidak kah dia tahu perasaan sakit yang selalu ditahan oleh Kuroko acap kali membahasnya?.

"Lupakan Akashi. Dia hanya bisa mengecewakanmu". Ulang Ogiwara dengan raut serius.

"...". Kuroko tidak mengerti. Ogiwara sangat aneh hari ini. Mungkin pada dasarnya dia membutuhkan istirahat. Batin Kuroko yang mulai menegang.

"Anoo nee, aku lebih suka melihat Kuroko dengan Mayuzumi-san". Ogiwara tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, menanggalkan wajah seriusnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"K-kenapa?...Bukankah kau sudah tahu hasilnya?".

"Aku tahu persaanmu untuk Akashi masih sekali belum berubah meski sudah leawat empat tahun", Ogiwara menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"...". Kuroko diam-diam memegang erat dadanya.

"Gomen nee jika aku kembali mengungkitnya. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Selamat beristirahat". Ogiwara pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu reaksi Kuroko. Jawabannya sudah sangat jelas, tanpa mengatakannya pun Ogiwara tahu.

"...Ogiwara-kun salah...".

Karena Ogiwara yakin, Kuroko Tetsuya akan menyangkalnya.

=======SFY========

"Tetsuya! Tunggu!". Akashi menarik lengan mungil kekasihnya. Atau mungkin mantan.

"Ini yang terakhir, Akashi-kun...". Ia dengan lembut melepaskan tangan sang surai merah dari lengannya. Kuroko tersenyum sangat tipis. Membayangkan tidak akan bisa bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu berat rasanya. Sangat berat. Terlebih, Akashi adalah sosok yang sejujurnya sangat berharga bagi dirinya. Namun, dia bisa apa?. Takdir telah memutuskan. Mereka harus berpisah.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya...itu hanya kecelakaan...Astaga, bahkan aku tidak sadar sudah meniduri wanita itu". Akashi masih bersih keras untuk membujuk Kuroko. Hubungan mereka sudah berada diambang jurang. Sekali senggol maka habislah sudah. Yang ia yakini, Kuroko tidak mungkin semudah ini menghentikan hubungan mereka. Akashi jug meyakini, dibalik semuanya, pastilah ada campur tangan kedua orangtuanya.

Akashi tidak menyangka dibalik kejutan yang kekasihnya beri, ternyata menyimpan sebuah alur mengerikan seperti ini. Tidakah terlalu menyakitkan. Mereka seharian bersenang-senang. Tapi, menjelang petang, perkataan kelewat datar Kuroko membuat Akashi merasakan sensai yang selama hidupnya belum pernah dirasakan. Takut akan kehilangan sosok penting di kehidupannya.

Mereka berdiri didepan gedung bioskop yang baru saja tutup. Sedikitnya orang yang melewati area itu,membuat mereka bisa lebih leluasa untuk berbicara.

"Kau bahkan tidak menceritakan tentang dirimu yang sudah memiliki tunangan". Kuroko membuang pandangannya kearah kanan. Tangan Akashi masih menahan lengan kurusnya, ia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia sudah tidak memiliki cukup tenaga lagi barang hanya untuk berlari darisana. Alih-alih menangis pilu, Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum penuh keperihan.

"Itu karena aku berniat untuk memutus pertunangan". Akashi mengejar arah mata Kuroko. Dia tidak mau kehilangan pemuda bermanik biru muda itu.

"Wanita itu sedang mengandung anakmu, Akashi-kun. Kau jahat sekali, ya...bahkan namanya saja kau tidak ingat. Dia menunggumu, dan lebih membutuhkanmu...".

Akashi mulai emosi. Wajahnya mengeras seiring dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Kenapa?!...kenapa?!...Kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya. Kau juga membutuhkan aku!. Bukankah demikian?". Akashi mencengkram erat kedua bahu Kuroko. Ia marah karena, sampai akhir Kuroko selalu mengorbankan dirinya demi kepentingan orang lain yang bahkan masih dalam proses pembentukan.

"Bayi itu membutuhkanmu...Perempuan itu juga pasti menunggumu. Aku memang tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan perasaannya sebagai calon ibu". Kuroko menunduk dalam. Dia ingin segera pergi dari sana. Sungguh. Kata-kata yang ia lontarkan sebenarnya cukup menyakitkan juga untuknya. Membiarkan orang yang ia sayangi pergi bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengakui bayi yang perempuan itu kandung sebagai anak-ku". Akashi melepaskan cengkaraman dibahu Kuroko. Wajahnya berubah sangat dinigin. Ada jeda singkat diantara perbincangan keduanya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu. Selamanya". Ucap Akashi tanpa beban sedikitpun.

BUUK

Telak. Akashi untuk pertama kalinya dipukul oleh seseorang. Tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Ia meringis sembari memegangi perut yang menjadi sasaran tinju Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia mendadak kecewa dengan Akashi setelah mendengar pernyataannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu!. Jangan limpahkan kesalahan pada orang lain, Akashi-kun". Kuroko menatap dengan penuh kebencian kepada pemuda yang masih memegangi perutnya. Maaf saja jika terasa sangat menyakitkan. Jujur, Kuroko sudah lama ingin memukul orang seperti ini.

Kuroko melupakan pentingnya Akashi seketika.

"Sial...". Desis Akashi disela kesakitannya.

Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya masih memancarkan kebencian yang bercampur dengan rasa kecewa yang sangat besar.

"Nee, Akahi-kun. Tenyata kau memiliki sifat yang persis seperti ayahku. Membuang anaknya sendiri". Kuroko tiba-tiba bergetar. Dalam satu hari, ia harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dihatinya yang sudah dipenuhi perban. Oh, ia bahkan bisa melihat darah yang merembes dari hatinya. Mungkin ia harus segera mengganti perban dihatinya yang kritis.

"Tetsuya...Kumohon...". Akashi menegakan tubuhnya meski rasa sakit belum sepenuhnya hilang. Tidak. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kuroko secepat ini. Ia bahkan belum sepenuhnya membahagiakan lelaki itu.

"Kapan-kapan kenalkan keluargamu, ya. Terima kasih atas enam tahun ini. Selamat malam". Kuroko membungkukan badanya. Ia berbalik.

' _Tidak...tidak...tidak...Tetsuya, kau lupa dengan janjimu_ '. Akashi berusaha menggapai Kuroko yang mulai berlari menjauh. Ini bukanlah akhir yang Akashi inginkan.

.

.

.

"Ogiwara-kun,kau pernah jatuh cinta? Rasanya menyakitkan, kah?". Dengan tatapan mata kosong memperhatikan jalanan, Kuroko bertanya kepada sahabat karibnya. Ogiwara sekilas melirik. Bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia tahu keadaan Kuroko saat ini.

"W-well...Aku pernah...". Ogiwara memilih untuk menjawab."I-iya memang sakit...Apalagi jika bertepuk sebelah tangan". Lanjutnya.

Kuroko tersenyum. Bodohnya dia bertanya kepada Ogiwara yang jelas sekali mengalami kisah sama rumitnya. Tapi tidak serumit yang ia alami. Kuroko merasa bersalah karena bertanya seperti itu. Dia tidak ada niatan membuat temannya mengingat kenangan buruk. Sungguh.

"Maaf jika topiknya menyinggung". Kuroko menatap kearah Ogiwara setelah beberapa menit memandang kearah jalan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi daya tarik bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ogiwara mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa...Kuroko itu terlalu mementingkan orang lain, yah. Bersikaplah egois untuk dirimu sendiri sesekali". Nasehat pemuda bermanik coklat dengan seulas senyum ramah.

"Tapi...".

"Hei! Aku tidak suka melihat wajah sendumu. Sebulan ini kau memirkan masalah itu, kan?". Ogiwara menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

"Iya...". Kuroko ingat sekali dengan pernyataan ibu Akashi satu bulan lalu. Menyatakan bahwa Akashi akan segera memiliki seorang anak dari wanita cantik yang sederajat. Mengatakan bahwa Kuroko harus segera menyerah untuk mendapatkan anak sulung keluarga Akashi. Hari ini adalah puncaknya. Puncak untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Akashi Seijurou. Kuroko sadar tempatnya.

"Kau tahu...Teman-teman agensi sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Oh, coba saja jika kau melihat wajah _tsundere_ Midorima-san ketika mendapati kondisimu. Kise jadi semakin cerewet tahu, aku sampai pusing mendengarnya. Mayuzumi-san sangat mencemaskanmu juga. Ah...staff-staff yang lain juga sama. Astaga. Agensi menjadi kacau karena dirimu". Ogiwara berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghibur sahabatnya.

"Souka...". Kuroko menunduk dalam. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga khawatir, tahu. Oh iya, kemarin Momoi-chan menyuruhku untuk mengambil fotomu dengan senyuman. Katanya dia rindu dengan senyuman itu. Horaa...Dia bahkan akan memaksakan diri untuk pulang ke Jepang jika kau masih saja seperti ini". Ogiwara menceritakan dengan wajah ceria. Berharap Kuroko merasa lebih baik.

"Souka...". Jawaban yang sama.

"Mereka tidak tahan melihatmu terpuruk, Kuroko...Mereka semua menunggumu". Ogiwara tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Mungkin perkatannya sangat tidak masuk akal tadi. Ah, apa boleh buat. Tugasnya sekarang adalah untuk membuat pemuda surai biru kembali seperti biasa. Tidak terpuruk seperti sekarang ini.

"Souka...souka...". Kuroko mengangguk.

"Jika kau ingin menangis , menangislah".

"Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak cengeng". Kuroko mengusap lelehan air matanya secara diam-diam agar tidak dilihat oleh Ogiwara. Meskipun gagal. Ogiwara pasti sudah melihatnya. Tentu saja, Kuroko tidak memiliki bakat berakting.

"Masa aku menangis hanya karena putus dari Akashi-kun. Aku ini tegar tahu. Sewaktu nee-san ku dan okaa-sanku pergi saja kau tak menangis".

"Mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk menangisi semua. Well, meskipun terlambat untuk beberapa hal". Ogiwara mengendikan bahunya. Ia tahu seberat apa beban yang ditanggung oleh pemuda mungil itu. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. Ogiwara sudah terlalu banyak tahu mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya. Kecuali untuk masa SMA pemuda itu. Sayang mereka mengambil sekolah yang berbeda sehingga Ogiwara kurang paham dengan detail hubungan Kuroko dan Akashi.

Kurok memegangi dadanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa rasanya menjadi sakit berkali lipat. Padahal dia sendiri sudah memprediksikan. Mungkin karena sikap Akashi yang mendadak mengingatkan dirinya dengan luka lama. Alhasil rasa sakit yang ia terima semakin menjadi.

"Kaa-san...Nee-san...Aku...". Kuroko menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tangisnya pecah. Tangis yang sudah lama ia tahan pecah hanya karena luka yang ditorehkan Akashi kepada hatinya yang rentan. Menjijkan sekali bukan?.

"Menangislah, Kuroko. Kau membutuhkannya...". Ucap Ogiwara merasa lega melihat Kuroko telah melepas beban yang ia tanggung meski dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan. Mungkin keterlaluan merasa lega disaat orang sedih. Jujur saja, melihat seseorang yang tak pernah melepas amarahnya itu sungguh melegakan. Setidaknya, Ogiawara merasa Kuroko itu adalah manusia biasa.

Ah, Ogiwara jadi mengingat perkataan mendiang kakak perempuan Kuroko Tetsuya.

' _Nee...Tetsu-kun itu memang orang yang kuat. Tapi itu hanya diluarnya saja. Shigehiro-kun, dia sangatlah rapuh. Ketika saatnya tiba, ia pasti akan meluapkan segala kesedihan yang telah lama terpendam. Anoo nee, tolong jaga dia untuk ku, Shigehiro-kun. Dia adalah adik yang paling aku sayangi. Jika ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tersakiti, tolong jauhkan. Tetsu-kun sudah terlalu sering menerima ketidak adilan hidup. Tolong yah...Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku. Kau tahu, Tetsu-kun bukanlah robot seperti yang orang sangka. Dia adalah manusia biasa. Nee, Kumohon'._

" _Kau ini jahat sekali, Tetsuna-chan"._ Gumam Ogiawara di dalam hatinya.

=======SFY=======

Kuroko bangun dari tidurnya, ia beranjak dengan mata yang masih berat untuk terbuka. Langkah kaki yang gontai dipaksakan untuk pergi menuju kamar mandi. Hampir saja pintu pembatas kamarnya dengan ruang tengah ditabrak, untung saja dia bisa menghindarinya. Ketika kakinya melewati dapur, mimik wajahnya sedikit berubah. Ia berhenti, mengamati sosok yang tengah sibuk mengaduk isi kulkasnya.

"Are, Kagami-kun?". Kuroko membuka suaranya.

"WOAH! KUROKO". Seketika itu kepala Kagami mengantuk pintu kulkas pertama yang masih terbuka. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Bingung mendapati rekan sekolah menengahnya berkunjung dipagi hari.

.

.

.

"Memang, Kagami-kun akan mengajak ku pergi kemana?". Tangan Kuroko dengan cekatan memasukan password apartemennya. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia keluar diikuti Kagami dibelakang.

"SMA Teiko...". Jawabnya dengan nada dongkol, tak menyadari jika sedari ia datang kerumah si artis muda, dia selalu diperhatikan. Kuroko tengah mencari jawaban atas keganjilan pagi ini.

Keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran dibagian bawah untuk mencapai mobil Kagami, Kuroko kali ini mengikuti Kagami dibelakang. Sekalian untuk mengobservasi temannya. Ia masih merasa aneh mendapat kunjungan mendadak dari seorang teman super sibuk seperti Kagami Taiga. Apalagi ia tahu bahwa Kagami sebentar lagi akan menghadapi turnamen melawan tim basket Amerika minggu depan. Daripada mengunjungi dirinya, Kuroko merasa Kagami lebih memilih untuk keras berlatih. Hei, dia mengeri sifat Kagami yang ambisius itu.

"Ini aneh...". Gumam Kuroko.

"Hah?...Kau bilang sesuatu?". Indra pendengaran Kagami lumayan juga. Puji Kuroko didalam hati.

"Tidak ada. Hanya perasaanmu saja, mungkin". Kilah sang manik aqua sembari menggedikan bahu. Kagami yang masih berjalan di depan tanpa membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang, menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Merepotkan...".

Kuroko semakin curiga dengan gelagat Kagami. Ketika tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, Kuroko bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari sifat aneh Kagami.

Kuroko masuk kedalam mobil Kagami tanpa bersuara. Setelah memastikan Kuroko masuk kedalam mobil, sang atlit basketpun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, melajukan kejalan ibu kota dengan kecepatan sedang.

Kuroko mengeluarkan topi dan kacamata hitam dari dalam tas selempang yang ia bawa. Sebuah topi berwarna coklat polos beserta kacamata dengan merk terkenal, ia langsung mengenakan kedua benda itu . Kagami tak ambil pusing, sudah sewajarnya seorang artis mengenakan penyamaran. Kagami kembali fokus untuk mengemudi.

"Nee...Apakah Akashi-kun sudah menunggu disana?".

"Entahlah...Mungkin saja. Aku tidak memikirkannya. Hell, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Akashi sialan, seenaknya saja mengancam dan ...". Kagami membulatkan matanya. Ia mencuri pandang kearah Kuroko yang masih membenarkan posisi topinya. Tunggu, ia tak seharsnya memberi tahukan pada pria mungil ini semua itu. Tapi, apa jangan-jangan Kuroko memang sudah menyadari sejak awal?. Kalau begini, sia-sia dia menerima perintah Akashi kemarin.

"Lu udah tau ?!". Kagami bertanya dengan gaya preman, kesal karena ia menghabiskan harinya dengan percuma.

"Kagami-kun terlalu mencolok. Coba saja kalau Akashi-kun menyuruh Kise-kun". Ia masih sibuk membereskan penyamaran.

"Apa bedanya?". Tanya Kagami dengan emosi yang mulai menumpuk.

"Mungkin diriku akan tertipu sedikit lebih lama. Tsk, padahal lebih mudah jika Akashi-kun yang menjemput". Kuroko telah selesai dengan kesibukannya.

"Omae!". Mata Kagami berkedut-kedut.

"Kau lebih pantas disebut detektif daripada artis...".

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya".

"Gue gak muji lu!".

.

.

.

Kuroko melepas penyamarannya setelah memasuki sebuah kelas yang dia ingat sebagai tempatnya belajar ketika ia dalam masa pembelajaran tingkat dua. Tak banyak berubah dari beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia masih bersekolah, suasan tenang yang sama seperti dua hari lalu juga, ah...Malam hari setelah pesta usai, Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk kemari. Disinilah mereka bertemu lagi.

"Akashi-kun...". Panggil Kuroko pelan.

Akashi yang sejak satu jam lalu memandang keluar jendela, berbalik dengan senyum bahagia. Kuroko datang tanpa ada raut paksaan merupakan pertanda baik untuknya. Dihari minggu ini, Akashi berharap banyak kepada sang surai biru.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu, Tetsuya?". Akashi mendekat kearah pemuda yang selama ini ia cnitai. Mata scarletnya memancarkan rasa percaya diri atas jawaban dari Kuroko.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kuroko malah duduk dibangku paling depan baris kedua dekat pintu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja persis seperti yang dilakukan semasa kedunya masih berstatus pelajar.

"Tetsuya?". Akashi duduk disebelah Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, apakah kau sering memeluk Ren-chan seperti kau memeluk ku malam kemarin?".

Akashi mengerinyatkan alisnya. Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan serta panggilan Kuroko terhadap wanita yang telah merebut kebahagiaan keduanya?. Akashi belum bisa membaca situasi yang sekarang ia hadapi.

"Coba saja istrimu bukanlah Ren-chan. Aku pati bisa meyakinkan diriku untuk kembali berharap padamu. Ah, kasian sekali Ren-chan. Tapi, karena itu juga, aku mulai ragu dengan jawabanku sendiri. Nee, Akashi-kun, apa kau ingat dengan nama anakmu sendiri?".

Kuroko menatap Akahi dengan bola mata penuh keraguan. Entah apa yang membuat Kuroko bingung untuk menjawab ajakan Akashi tempo hari. Mungkinkah Kuroko dan wanita itu sebelumnya memiliki hubungan?. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan itu dulu, masalah ini akan ia cari sendiri setelah kembali.

"Akashi Karma...". Jawab Akashi.

"Bagaimana dengan tanggal lahirnya?".

"...". Akashi tidak bisa menjawab kali ini.

"Sudah kuduga". Kuroko beranjak, ia lalu mencium bibir Akashi lembut dengan cepat. Akashi tersentak kaget, ia juga ikut bangkit dengan tangan mencengkram lengan Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini?". Tanya Akashi.

Kuroko menatap pemuda bermata scarlet dengan senyuman tipis. Ini benar-benar harus berakhir. Semuanya harus berakhir disini. Kuroko harus melepaskan Akashi secara keseluruhan. Ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan rumah tangga orang lain. Maka, atas perintah dari otaknya, Kuroko memeluk Akashi dengan sangat erat.

Semilir angin menerpa keduanya. Gorden didalam kelas yang disihkan dipojok bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka semua. Libur musim panas sebentar lagi usai. Baik Kuroko maupun Akashi pasti akan kembali kedalam rutinitas mereka yang sibuk.

"Tetsuya?". Akashi ingin melihat wajah Kuroko yang terbenam di dalam dadanya.

"Biarkan saja dulu...Kumohon". Kuroko mengeratkan pegangannya pada jas Akashi, mengharapkan ketenangan dari apa yang ia lakukan. Melihat itu, Akashi pun balas memeluk. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini. Akashi jadi merasa rindu.

"Gomen...Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan mu lagi. Tolong hargai keputusan yang telah aku ambil". Ujar Kuroko masih dengan posisi yang sama. Akashi tidak terlalu terkejut lagi, meski ia mengalami kekecewaan yang sangat besar. Kuroko mungkin benar-benar mengenal Ren sebelumnya. Tapi, bukan Akashi namanya jika harus menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengubah jawaban itu...Tunggu saja, Tetsuya".

.

.

.

" _Aku masih mencintaimu. Maukah kau bersamaku lagi?...tidak perlu menjawab sekarang, aku akn menunggunya". Akashi memeluk Kuroko penuh rasa rindu._

 **T** etsuya **B** aik **C** ekali :v

* * *

Maaf ya karena keterlambatan update. Saya lagi banyak urusuan jujur aja :3 tapi alasan yang paling besar sih males *plak...doh sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Dan juga, maaf lagi jika jalan ceritanya masih ngaco. Biasalah namanya juga pemula :3 ...

 **Balasan Review**

 **Chii** : Gak kasian apa sama Akashi? :v awas lu sama gunting keramatnya dia. BTW aku belum ngeluarin gunting keramat Akashi ya disini? :v ...heheheh aku juga suka kok ngeliat Akashi jeles *tos

Thanks for review :)

 **Wako** : Hehehehe...Kuroko udah biasa digituin, makanya dia strong bangett :'v ...ini duah lanjut ^^

Thanks for review :)

 **Sphinx88** : Kise emang emaknya Kuroko, tapi yang kedua :v ...Kuroko masih punya emak lagi yang belum muncul disini *plak...Yapss...Ren itu saingan terbesar :'v ...hahahahah

Thanks for review:)

 **Guest** : *kepeluk sayanh :v hahahaha senengnya ketemu sama Akakuro plus Chanbaek shipper seklaigus. Eh kamu juga Chanbaek shipper kan? .-.

Ao Kise itu emang pasangan paling smprul dijagat raya. Paling mesum pula. Apalagi si Ahomine *plak :v ...Iya au juga paling suka sama crack pair yang itu ...ahahaaha gak tau juga sih ini bakal hurt banget atau enggak :'v ...well liat aja nanti :3 ...Kuroko gak bakal aku bua menderita banget lah...minimal sampe depresi *plak *hanyutin gue ke kali :'v ..Gomen nee mash belum bisa buat momen MayuKuro...mungkin chapter depan. Soalnya, di chap ini aku pengen jelasin sedikit tentang masa lalu Kuroko T.T

Semoga suka sama lanjutannya XD

Thanks for review:)

 **Atin350** : Etto..yah nanti bakal aku bikin semaksimal mungkin untuk mereka :)

Thanks for review :)

Beberapa review udah saya bales kan waktu itu XD ...duh maasih banget yang udah nyempetin buat review

 **Thanks to**

 **Hanyo4. Ten Aziichi, Yui Tutikasiy, EmperorVer, MaknaEXO, Chii, Wako, Sphinx88, Guest, Atin350**

 **Dan juga kalian yang udah follow ataupun favorit ...aku sangat berterima kasih ^^**

* * *

BTW yang punya sosmed ...ayo temenan yukk XD tehehehe

FB = Lidya Ackerman

BBM= 53534FF2

Instagram= Lidya_Ackerman

Kekekekeke...aku ini Kpopers juga selain jadi otaku ... ^^ ...

Sekali lagi makasih minna-san *bow


	4. Some Planning

**Song For You**

Kuroko No Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

This Akakuro story is mine

RATING : T ;)

Mempersembahkan kisah tentang dunia artis dan bisnis

Boys X Boys

 **Note** : Akashi disini masih memiliki sifat perfeksionis dan tak mudah dibantah. Tidak ada alter ego untuknya. Untuk Kuroko, dia tidak sedatar seperti canon. Beberapa chara akan saya tua kan umurnya untuk kepentingan jalan cerita :). DONT LIKE DONT READ ;)

 **Aviance Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Disini bakal ada obrolan yang membahas Steve Irwin, ituloh pembawa acara wildlife yang terkenal :v . So, enjoy ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Some Planning)**

"Kuroko, gawat", Ogiwara berlari kearah Kuroko yang sedang sibuk menonton acara musik di televisi dengan tergesa, ponsel ditangannya ia goyangkan beriringan dengan langkah yang ia ambil, membuat Kuroko sejenak teralihkan.

"Kenapa, Ogiwara-kun?". Tanya Kuroko anteng. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kegaduhan akibat kepanikan Ogiwara yang berlebih. Palingan hanya topik tak penting yang selalu dibikin ribut oleh Ogiwara.

"Pe-pe-pe-penata rias dan busana kita berhenti bekerja dari agensi". Ogiwara memperlihatkan isi pesan dari sang atasan kearah Kuroko. Manik biru menatap ponsel yang tersodor di depan mata dengan malas. Sudah ia duga topik keributannya tidak penting.

"Bukankah Midorima-san memang memberitahu kepada kita kalau mereka hanya bekerja selama lima bulan?. Ini sudah lima bulan, kontrak mereka sudah habis". Jawab Kuroko acuh seraya meminum milkshake kesukannya dengan penuh kekhidmatan. Ogiwara menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Dengar Kuroko, hari ini kau memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat. Jam sembilan nanti, kau akan berdiskusi dengan Mayuzumi-san, yang artinya, kau harus pergi ke gedung agensi. Setelah selesai, jam dua siang kau akan menghadiri _fansign_ di daerah Shibuya . Dan yang terakhir, pada jam sepuluh malam, ada rapat dengan Midorima-san mengenai perekrutan artis baru". Ogiwara membacakan agenda Kuroko untuk hari ini yang ia tulis di dalam note ponsel. Nadanya masih terdengar panik seperti tadi.

"Trus kenapa?". Kuroko bertanya dengan raut datar tak minat. Seolah masalah yang dipikirkan oleh Ogiawara bukanlah perkara yang penting.

Ogiwara mengepalkan kedua tangannya gemas di depan dada. Kuroko ini, tidak kah ia tahu bahwa fashion bagi seorang idol adalah hal yang paling utama. Apalagi, salah satu jadwal Kuroko mengharuskan dirinya bertemu dengan para fans di Shibuya. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah agensi jika artis papan atasnya sampai di kritik karena fashion yang kurang trendi, atau bahkan sangat norak. Mengingat sebegitu mengejamkannya lidah para neter, membuat Ogiwara tambah panik.

"Kuroko, kau tahu apa artinya ini, kan?. Jika tidak ada penata rias dan busana, siapa yang akan memilihkan pakaianmu?. Jadwal hari ini memang tak sepadat biasanya, namun, semuanya itu acara yang sangat penting. Dengar, kau akan bertemu dengan Mayuzumi-san dan fansmu tahu. Masa kau tidak ingin tampil cemerlang di depan mereka". Ogiwara mematikan televisi yang mulai menganggu obrolan. Kuroko masih asyik dengan minumannya meski tanpa suara televisi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyebutkan Midorima-san juga?".

"Midorima-san sudah terlalu sering melihatmu kacau, jadi tidak perlu cemerlang di depannya. Lagipula, untuk apa tampil cemerlang di depan boss tsundere seperti dia?. Cih, dia juga pengecut karena tidak mau mengakui perasannya terhadap Takao, apa itu yang disebut dengan lelaki jantan yang penuh wibawa?. Dasar Oha-asa freak". Ogiwara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, merasa lelah berdiri, ia dengan santai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kuroko.

"Sipp...". Kuroko menaruh lagi ponselnya di saku celana tidur yang dia kenakan.

"Are. sejak kapan kau memegang ponsel?, dan apa maksudmu dengan kata 'sipp' itu?". Ogiwara memegang bahu Kuroko.

"Tak usah dipikirkan". Ujar Kuroko dengan senyuman tipis.

"Baiklah. Ah, kembali kemasalah awal, Kuroko, bersyukurlah karena kau memiliki menejer sepertiku ini". Ogiwara mulai menunjukan sisi narsisnya yang menjijikan dipandang. Kuroko bergerak menjauh. Takut iritasi.

"Aku tidak terlalu bersyukur, juga". Dusta Kuroko.

"Hei, ayolah, jangan berdusta kepadaku. Aku sudah memilihkanmu style yang bagus untuk hari ini. Baju yang akan kau kenakan merupakan sempel percobaan dari rancangan Kasamatsu-san, loh. Etto, sebenarnya sih, aku yang memilihkan dari sekian banyak sempel". Ogiwara berpangku tangan dengan telunjuk di dagu, ia merasa Kuroko akan sangat senang melihat baju yang ia pilih sendiri.

"Sejak kapan Ogiwara-kun memilihkan bajuku?".

"Sejak kemarin malam sih".

"Kalau begitu, harusnya kau tak usah panik seperti tadi. Apalagi sampai menganggu acara pagiku". Kuroko mengeluarkan aura gelap, membuat keringat dipelipis Ogiwara mengucur deras. Sia. Dia lupa, bagaimanapun juga, Kuroko paling tidak suka jika acara paginya di ganggu. Ogiwara berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa kepadanya. Semoga dia selamat dari amukan orang yang sedang dalam mood buruk serta patah hati.

Tak berapa lama, ponsel milik Ogiwara berdering. Nama kontak sang CEO agensi muncul dilayar ponselnya, tanpa pikir panjang, Ogiwara menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab.

"Moshi-moshi...Ogiwara desu...".

"...".

"Eh?!", Ogiwara melirik Kuroko yang kembali melanjutkan jadwal pagi bebasnya. Wajah tanpa dosa itu ingin sekali Ogiwara lempar kedasar laut Antartika. Bagus, dia akan mendapat ceramahan dari atasannya hari ini. Terima kasih kepada Kuroko yang diam-diam berbakat menjadi detektif.

"Ha'i, Midorima-san, aku akan kesana segera". Ogiwara menutup ponselnya penuh rasa hormat.

"Kau ingin pergi, Ogiwara-kun?". Meski sebentar, Ogiwara dapat mendengar nada bicara Kuroko sedikit senang. Dan lagi, ada apa dengan wajah sok polosnya. Ogiwara merasa dikhianati dalam posisi ini, sungguh.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Kuroko. Kau memang pantas menjadi detektif".

"Terima kasih...".

"Bajumu ada diatas kasur, nanti. Sampai berjumpa diacara fansign ". Ogiwara berjalan menuju kamar Kuroko untuk menaruh baju yang akan dikenakan pemusik tersebut. Alih-alih memberikan style yang pas, Ogiwara malah menyengaja menaruh baju dengan style yang berbeda dari apa yang dipilih dirinya pertama kali, Ogiwara berupaya untuk balas dendam.

"Iyaaaaa...", si surai biru tampak tenang ditempatnya.

=====SFY======

Kuroko meyambangi ruangan milik Mayuzumi untuk berdiskusi mengenai beberapa track list yang akan digunakan dalam album barunya mendatang. Ia datang sendiri karena Ogiwara, seperti yang kita ketahui, pemuda bersurai coklat itu sedang dalam masa penasehatan oleh sang atasan. Mereka akan bertemu lagi ketika fansign nanti.

Kuroko berjalan melewati beberapa lorong dengan deretan pintu yang berjajar seperti dalam hotel. Pintu-pintu tersebut memiliki informasi mengenai kegunaan ruangan di dalamnya yang terletak dipojok kanan pintu. Tak jarang Kuroko melihat orang-orang yang keluar dari sana dengan raut wajah muram dan stres. Parahnya lagi, ia terkadang mendengar suara makian seseorang. Padahal, hari libur baru saja usai, agaknya semua orang terlalu cepat mendapat tekanan. Begitulah tanatangan bekerja di industri seperti ini.

Ketika sampai di pertigaan, Kuroko yang hendak berbelok kearah kanan tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Sumimasen...". Refleks, Kuroko membungkukan badanya tanda menyesal, ia tidak sempat untuk melihat sosok yang ia tabrak.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, ini bukan kesalahanmu saja kok. Are?, kau ini, Kuroko Tetsuya, kan?".

Kuroko mendongakan kepalanya. Rambut kuning cepak dengan mata yang penuh kilatan semangat berlebih. Sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan pemuda ini. Sementara Kuroko sibuk menggali informasi di otaknya, pemuda yang ia tabrak tersenyum lebar.

"Hayama Kotarou. Dulu aku yang membantumu membuat track list di album debut".

.

.

.

Ruangan dengan pencahayan minim itu tak sedikutpun membuat dirinya takut, ia sudah terbiasa dengan ruangan seperti itu. Inilah ruangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membuat sebuah karya yang nantinya akan tersebar luas. Namun, ruangan yang Kuroko datangi kali ini bukanlah miliknya.

Kuroko mengetuk sebuah pintu pembatas setelah pintu utama. Meski sudah lama kenal dengan sosok Mayuzumi, orang itu tetaplah senior yang harus dihormati, walaupun Mayuzumi sudah sering berkata kepadanya untuk bersikap santai jika sedang bersama. Kuroko akui, ia sedikit tegang menghadapi sosok yang merupakan panutannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya disini".

"Ah, Kuroko...Masuk saja...".

Kuroko membuka pintu kaca yang membatasi, ia kemudian melepaskan jaket coklat yang dikenakannya. "Permisi...". Sahut Kuroko sembari menaruh jaket coklat yang ia lepas kepada gantungan baju di dekat pintu kaca.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu. Kita sudah berteman lama". Mayuzumi memutar kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Kuroko mengenakan kaos putih pendek yang dipasangkan dengan celana coklat potongan pendek juga, sepatu yang ia kenakan senada dengan warna celana beserta jaketnya, ditambah kaos kaki putih yang terlihat mencuat. Mayuzumi berdehem.

"Nee, Kuroko...". Panggilnya. Kuroko yang baru saja duduk dikursi putar samping Mayuzumi menoleh, merasa terpanggil . "Nani, Mayuzumi-kun?".

"Kau sudah beralih profesi menjadi pembawa acara _wildlife,_ kah?". Mayuzumi kembali mengamati penampilan Kuroko dari atas sampai kebawah. Tak tahan, si manik abu-abu tertawa kecil. Kuroko menghela nafas. Ia menyesal telah menuruti rekomendasi pakaian dari menejernya. Ingatkan Kuroko untuk tidak lagi menerima rekomendasi pakaian kepada Ogiwara meskipun dalam keadaan terjepit seperti tadi pagi.

"Mungkin...Jangan bahas itu lagi, Mayuzumi-kun", Walaupun menjawab datar, Mayuzumi tahu bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya sedang menahan kekesalan juga. Jawaban yang lebih dingin dari biasa. Mayuzumi dapat menebak dengan mudah.

"Selera Ogiwara tidak buruk juga. Hanya saja, kau bukanlah tipe pemuda dengan aura Steve Irwin. Shota boy, mungkin". Mayuzumi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Kuroko mendelik dengan tatapan memincing.

"Aku ini manly, bukan pemuda manis". Sergah Kuroko. Ia merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Mayuzumi mengenai auranya yang tak setipe dengan pembawa acara wildlife terkenal, Steve Irwin. Kuroko pernah mendengar teman wanitanya bercerita dulu; _setiap lelaki sejati itu pasti memiliki aura yang mirip dengan Steve Irwin, meskipun hanya sedikit_. Dan sejak saat itulah, Kuroko mempercayainya. Oh, ia tidak tahu saja kalau teman wanitannya itu memiliki fetish dengan lelaki berjiwa petualang. Sayang, Kuroko bukanlah lelaki berjiwa petualang.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Shota boy juga masih memiliki aura manly". Bela Mayuzumi. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia menolak ungkapan bahwa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sosok manly. Hell, mana ada lelaki manly yang memiliki kecantikan natural seperti Kuroko.

"Bagus lah. Ayo mulai pekerjannya, Mayuzumi-kun...". Ajak Kuroko yang percaya begitu saja. Mayuzumi meneriakan kemenangan di dalam hati tanpa sebab. Mungkin ia bangga dengan aktingnya yang sukses menipu Kuroko. Pada dasarnya, Kuroko itu anak yang polos. Jadi, dia bakal terima saja dengan ucapan orang yang menurutnya benar.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Hayama-san...Apakah dia serius ingin berhenti dari agensi?". Tanya Kuroko yang mulai sibuk mengaransemen sebuah melodi guna mencari tema.

"Karena itukah kau sedikit telat?". Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya. "Well, sangat disayangkan memang melihat seorang berbakat seperti Hayama berhenti, dan memilih untuk bekerja di agensi baru". Jelas Mayuzumi dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

"Agensi baru?".

"Iya, agensi Kisedai yang dibentuk oleh Akashi Seijurou baru-baru ini".

======SFY=======

"Sei-kun, sarapannya sudah siap...". Seorang wanita berpakaian manis memeluk leher Seijurou secara mendadak, kedatangannya mengganggu sang ketua keluarga yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan koran pagi. Seijurou merasa terganggu dengan perlakuan manis dari istrinya lekas melepaskan rengkuhan itu dengan paksa.

"Jangan membuatku lebih dalam membencimu, Ren". Seijurou bangkit dari duduknya, masuk kedalam mansion megah keluarga Akashi dengan langkah penuh wibawa. Meninggalkan Ren yang mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

"Cih, nikmati saja rasa cintamu untuk Kuroko sialan itu. Tidak akan lama lagi, kau akan jatuh padaku, Sei-kun". Ren mengusap air matanya yang mulai menetes.

Seijurou duduk dengan tengan di kursinya, ia segera menghabiskan sarapan yang telah tersedia tanpa sepatah katapun terucap. Padahal, putra tunggalnya juga berada disana. Akashi sama sekali tak menyapa. Sudah jelas sekali bahwa dirinya tak menginginkan anak ini.

"Papa...". Panggil sang anak dengan wajah cerah. Ia menggoyangkan kakinya yang pendek dengan semangat sampai membuat sedikit getaran pada meja makan. Jika ditanya menganggu atau tidak?, Seijurou akan menjawab dengan lantang penuh dengan aura hitam ' **sangat menganggu'.**

"Hmmm...?". Respon Seijurou singkat, bagaimanapun juga, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat keributan. Semenjak memiliki seorang anak (Catatan; Seijurou tidak pernah mengakui anaknya sendiri, kecuali ketika dia menghadiri acara formal) Seijurou berlatih menjadi pribadi yang suka bersabar.

Merepotkan.

"Kata guruku, aku sudah bisa masuk SD tahun depan".

Seijurou ingin sekali menyangkal anak di sampingnya ini sebagai putranya, tapi sayang, selain rambut merah, Akashi Karma juga memiliki otak cerdas selayaknya keluarga Akashi, membuat Seijurou mau tak mau harus mengakui bocah itu(hanya sedikit) . Lihatlah bagaimana guru di taman kanak-kanak Karma memperbolehkan anak itu untuk masuk sekolah dasar lebih cepat.

"Souka...Baguslah kalau begitu". Seijurou menanggapi tak minat. Well, setidaknya, Karma tidak begitu mengecewakan juga sebagai seseorang yang menyandang marga 'Akashi'.

"Hee...Hanya segitu saja reaksimu, papa?. Kau tidak ingin memberiku hadiah?. Saa, aku ingin hadiah". Karma mulai merajuk, dia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Usahanya tentu saja tidak membuah kan hasil. Ingatlah bagaimana Seijurou membenci anak ini lahir batin.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, bocah. Belajar saja yang benar". Seijurou melempar tatapan mengancam pada putranya sendiri. Karma diam tak berkutik, kakinya diam seketika, wajah ceria itu berubah murung. Ia hendak menangis.

"Jangan menangis di depanku, bocah. Aku tidak akan pernah luluh terhadapmu...Kau...".

"SEI-KUN". Ren segera menutup telingan putranya agar tak mendengar ucapan Seijurou selanjutnya. Ren sungguh ingin menyadarkan Seijurou untuk memperlakukan putranya dengan baik. Ren bisa tabah ketika dirinya menerima semua perlakuan tak suka dari Seijurou. Namun, jika sampai putranya mengalami hal yang sama, Ren tidak tega.

Ren mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang putra. Ia mengusap kepala Karma dengan lembut, menatap kedalam mata berwarna scarlet dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Karma-kun, bukankah kau harus segera berangkat sekolah?". Ujar Ren dengan senyuman yang melukis diwajah sembabnya. Semenjak berumah tangga dengan anak tunggal keluarga Akashi, Ren jadi lebih sering menangis seperti ini. Kondisi Ren sangatlah buruk.

"Mama...". Suara bocah itu bergetar.

"Upps...anak Mama tidak boleh menangis. Ingat, kau ini adalah keturunan keluarga Akashi yang tangguh. Bagaimana kalau setelah pulang sekolah nanti, kita pergi jalan-jalan?". Tawar Ren dengan harapan anaknya tidak lagi merasa sedih.

"Oke...". Bagaimanapun, Karma masihlah anak-anak yang polos. Ia mudah sekali teralihkan fokusnya. Karma kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Ia dengan lahap menghabiskan sarapan buatan Ren.

Seijurou menatap tanpa minat adegan ibu-anak di depannya. Coba saja kalau tempat yang diisi Ren sekarang adalah milik Tetsuya, mungkin setiap pagi, keluarga binaan Seijurou lebih hangat dan menyenangkan. Sayang sekali, kenyataan itu selalu menyakitkan.

"Sei-kun, bisakah kau tak mengatakan hal buruk pada Karma?. Ia masih sangat kecil untuk itu". Ren menyerahkan tas kerja suaminya, sementara Karma yang tengah dibicarakan sudah duduk tenang di dalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"Aku tidak bisa janji. Ajari saja anakmu agar tidak menganggu diriku". Sambaran keras dari tangan Seijurou ketika mengambil tas kerjanya, membuat Ren kembali terhempas kebelakang. Dia mungkin yang nomor satu dihati keluarga besar Seijurou, sayangnya tidak dengan sang suami sendiri.

Ren menatap punggung suaminya. Seijurou seperti biasa, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun ketika meninggalkan rumah.

"Nee, Satsu-kun, coba saja kau disini. Mungkin kau akan membantuku untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Ah, doakan aku supaya berhasil dengan rencana yang telah kubuat, ya. Satsuya."

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk membahas satu lagu saja bisa mencapai tiga jam lebih, apalagi itu baru sekedar tema garis besar, belum pada klimaks keseluruhan. Matahari sudah meninggi, tepat berada diatas. Menyebarkan cahayanya yang hangat keseluruh penjuru Jepang. Waktu untuk istirahat.

"Kau ingin makan?". Tawar yang lebih tinggi sembari memukul-mukul bahunya karena lelah. Manik keabuan tak pernah lepas menatap lekat kearah sang surai biru yang masih sibuk dengan kertas hasil dari pekerjaan mereka. Sekaligus menunggu mulut mungil itu menjawab.

"Tentu saja. Setelah ini, aku harus pergi ke acara fansign. Energiku harus terisi". Setelah selesai dengan kertas-kertas, ia mencari ponselnya yang sempat terabaikan untuk mengecek. Barangkali ada pesan penting masuk, namun ia tak menyadarinya. Bisa gawat juga.

Mayuzumi menggeret kursi duduknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan sosok mungil banggaan agensi. Kalau sudah menyangkut Kuroko, Mayuzumi ini bisa berubah menjadi pria kepo dengan modus selangit. Niat hati penasaran, pada dasarnya ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Kuroko belum dimiliki oleh orang lain. Sip, Mayuzumi memang modus.

Kuroko mendelik kearah Mayuzumi yang mencoba mengintip dari balik punggungnya. Dengan wajah selempeng aspal, manik _aquamarine_ menyembunyikan ponselnya dari pria hantu itu (Kuroko sedikit melupakan fakta mengenai julukannya sendiri), untung saja jempolnya belum menekan kotak pesan yang datang dari raja iblis, yang entah darimana mengetahui nomornya.

"Kenapa tidak dibuka?". Dengan wajah polos, Mayuzumi bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Mayuzumi-kun", Ungkap Kuroko masih mempertahankan wajah lempengnya. Ia lekas memasukan ponsel yang disinyalir sangat berbahaya (karena terdapat pesan yang tak terduga; meski sejujurnya, Kuroko tidak tahu apa isinya) kedalam saku celana dengan sangat licin. Bahkan, pergerakan itu mungkin tidak sampai terlihat oleh manik abu Mayuzumi.

"Nomor tidak dikenal, eh?". Meski sebentar, Mayuzumi sempat melihat pengirim pesan itu. Masih berupa nomor. Kemungkinan tanda bahwa Kuroko tidak mengenalnya.

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu", balas Kuroko dengan acuh. Membicarakn nomor tak dikenal, pernyataan Mayuzumi sangatlah salah besar. Kuroko sangat hapal dengan nomor yang mampir ke ponselnya tadi. Tentu saja karena beberapa hari terakhir, Akashi selalu menganggunya. Persis seperti fans fanatik Kuroko.

"Kenapa?. Aku hanya ingin tahu". Mayuzumi mulai bertransmisi menjadi pria kekepo-kepoan. Bukannya menjawab, Kuroko malah memasang wajah super masamnya. Kenapa semua orang selalu mengepoi hidupnya. Ratap Kuroko. Dan yah, ia tak menyangka jika Mayuzumi Chiro memiliki sifat yang sama dengan kakak sepupunya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Ayo keluar". Kuroko mengambil jalan aman, berhubung perutnya lapar juga. Dia bisa membayangkan enaknya makanan dari kantin nanti. Berterima kasih pada Midorima Shintarou yang menyewa koki ternama untuk mengelola kantin di agensinya. Sehingga membuat para staff maupun artis bisa makan 4 sehat 5 sempurna dengan perasa nikmat.

Kuroko mengenakan jaket nista pelengkap stylenya. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Mayuzumi sembari mengamati sekeliling dengan teliti.

Mayuzumi mengikuti Kuroko tanpa berkomentar, atau pada dasarnya ia ingin berkomentar tetapi mengurungkannya. Takut menyinggung perasaan halus Kuroko Tetsuya, misalnya. Kalau sampai Kuroko membenci dirinya, bisa gagal acara modus-modusan beberapa tahun ini.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, Mayuzumi-kun?".

Suara langkah bersahut-sahutan menjadi background keduanya ketika berjalan beriringan menuju kantin yang terletak dilantai dasar.

Mayuzumi tidak heran jika pemuda beraura setara hantu itu bisa menebak dengan tepat, mengingat dia adalah seorang yang ulung dalam mengobservasi sekitarnya. Bahkan terkadang, objek yang diamati oleh Kuroko sendiri itu cenderung aneh. Suatu ketika, Mayuzumi yang masih duduk dibangku SMA hendak pulang kerumah karena mulai petang, tapi, hujan lebat yang mengguyur kota masih belum ada tanda akan berhenti. Mayuzumi tak sabar, ia nekat menerjang hujan dengan berbekal tasnya saja. Namun, ketika ia sampai digerbang sekolah, manik matanya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai coklat tengah menengadah keatas, jika kalian menebak pemuda itu tengah memandang langit dengan wajah muram, maka jawabannya salah besar. Kenyataannya, ketika Mayuzumi mendekat untuk bertanya, pemuda dengan wajah sedatar aspal itu menjawab tanpa emosi; "Aku sedang mengamati keluarga burung diatas sana. Kasihan sekali, mereka tidak bisa bebas karena hujan". Dan tebak, orang pertama yang membuat wajah Mayuzumi berekspresi sakars adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Untung dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran saja". Gumam Mayuzumi dengan wajah lega tiada tara. Oke, jangan salah menilai orang dari tampangnya, Mayuzumi memang terlihat seperti sosok kaku dengan kepribadian nyerempet Kuroko, namun tidak. Tidak begitu pada sikapnya yang asli. Mayuzumi itu tipe-tipe pria seperti Aomine Daiki yang berlindung pada kepribadian malaikat kita-Kuroko. Sungguh, otaknya terkadang dipenuhi oleh virus mematikan persis seperti si hitam (Berhubung yang bersangkutan tidak ada, maka kita panggil dia dengan julukan aslinya). Ia tak menyangkalnya kok. Oleh karena itu, pemuda dengan surai abu-abu bersyukur karena gebetannya tidak bisa membaca pikiran macam cenayang yang pernah ia kunjungi semasa anak ingusan.

"Nani?, kau mengatakan sesuatu?". Kuroko menatap lekat tanpa ekspresi pria disampingnya. Mayuzumi tersenyum tpis, tanganya secara refleks-sadar- mengacak rambut Kuroko. Muka boleh saja datar, namun, Mayuzumi tetepalah pria kasmaran yang mendadak terserang fuwa-fuwa setelah melakukan skinship, atau mungkin headship ?. Pikirkan saja sendiri.

Kuroko mendengus kearah yang berlawanan. Dasar Mayuzumi, suka seenaknya saja buat hati ini dokidoki. Asal tahu saja, meski Mayuzumi adalah idolanya, Kuroko belum siap menerima pria itu memasuki relung hatinya yang sedang rusak parah. Bagaimanapun juga, Kuroko tidak ingin mengulang lagi kisah cinta yang mirip dengan drama romance picisan, dimana dia adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti. Tolonglah, masa cowo se-ehem-manly-ehem dirinya dengan aura jantan-ehem- Steve Irwin harus berubah menjadi gadis remaja yang patah hati-lagi.

Memalukan.

Mayuzumi nyengir tak karuan di dalam hati ketika tak sengaja melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi yang sengaja menyamping untuk menghindarinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, waktu kita pertama bertemu, bukankah rambutmu itu berwarna coklat ?". Mayuzumi menunjuk rambut Kuroko dengan dagunya. Kuroko menoleh dengan bibir mengucap 'eh' disertai kepala miring, tanda memikirkan.

"Oh itu, aku sempat membenci warna rambutku dulu". Jawab Kuroko tenang, manik matanya tidak lagi menghadap Mayuzumi, ia beralih kedepan. Nampaknya, tidak banyak yang tahu perihal masa lalu Kuroko lebih dalam.

"Topiknya menyinggung, ya. Wariu". Merasakan hawa canggung, Mayuzumi tersadar dan segera meminta maaf.

"Ah, Nggak apa-apa...". Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Obrolanpun hanya sampai disana saja, mereka sudah sampai ditujuan. Tinggal mengambil makanan dan memilih tempat, maka semuanya harus terhenti sementara disini. Mayuzumi berharap dirinya bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Kuroko nanti. Well, berekspetasi apa salahnya juga. Toh, dia bukanlah pria dengan kadar emosi rendah jika sampai ekspetasinya diluar harapan.

=======SFY========

Akashi Seijurou sudah memikirkan rencana ini lama sekali. Rencana untuk mendirikan sebuah agensi, tahap pertama dirinya untuk bisa merebut kembali Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia yakin rencana spektakuler yang dibuat dengan pemikiran matang ini akan berdampak besar.

Siang itu, Akashi Seijurou mendatangi agensi yang dikelola oleh Midorima untuk mendiskusikan beberapa hal menyangkut pembangunan.

"Tertarik, Shintarou?". Tanya Akashi dengan senyuman yang tak bisa terlukis, merasa yakin dengan jawaban sang sahabat karib. Midorima Shintarou membaca dokumen ajuan perusahaan Akashi kembali, ia menimang-nimang kemungkinanya.

"Shin-chan, kurasa tawaran dari Akashi-san tidak buruk juga", Takao Kazunari, selaku sekertaris Midorima membisikan jawaban yang dirasa menguntungkan agensi. Menilik sejarah perusahaan Kisedai yang sangat sukses, tentu saja merupakan kesempatan emas bagi agensi milik Midorima. Ia bisa dengan mudah meloncati beberapa saingan beratnya jika mau menerima ajakan tersebut. Takao sangat mengerti peluangnya. Maka dari itu, pemuda dengan rambut belah tengah berani mengutarakan usulannya.

Midorima tahu, ini adalah projek yang sangat besar. Hanya saja, melihat beberapa persayaratan menjanggal, tentu membuat sang maniak ohaasa curiga. Akashi itu sangat licik jika boleh dibilang, licik-licik menguntungkan. Pemikiran dari seorang absolut tidak sedikit yang berhasil menggiur lawan. Midorimapun tergiur, sangat malahan. Hanya saja...

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan partipasi Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kise Ryouta dalam projek pembangunan ini-nanodayo?". Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. Akashi memamerkan senyuman absolut yang sudah lama tidak Midorima lihat, seketika bulu kuduk si megane berdiri tegak. Senyuman Akashi persis seperti Lucufer yang telah mendapat target buruannya. Menakutkan.

"Mereka adalah penyanyi dan model ternama Jepang, aku butuh mereka untuk pengevaluasian". Jawaban yang logis penuh dengan alasan kuat yang wajar. Midorima berdehem untuk menetralkan rasa takut yang mulai menjalar.

"Hmm...Baiklah, kalau begitu-nanodayo. Tapi, kalau sampai terjadi hal yang buruk pada salah satu artis kami, maka...". Perkataan Midorima terputus dengan ucapan Akashi.

 **Krakk..**

Backsound retak menyeramkan. Tuhan, Akashi ini tambah mirip dengan titisan iblis. Midorima merem melek.

"Kau mengancamku, **Shintarou**?", Akashi mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya dari saku jas dengan aura hitam pekat yang mengelilingi. Penekanan yang sangat menakutkan hingga membuat orang bergidik ngeri.

"O-oke...Aku akan mengurusnya-nanodayo. Segera". Pada akhirnya, si surai hijau menyetujui tanpa ada pertanyaan lanjutan, Midorima masih sayang nyawa. Sungguh. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus sesering mungkin beribadah dan membeli jimat anti iblis agar kedepannya tidak dihantui oleh Akashi dan segala keabsolutannya.

.

.

.

Akashi keluar dari ruangan pertemuan dengan wajah sumringah, ternyata lebih mudah dari yang ia bayangkan. Kalau seperti ini, jalan untuk mendapatkan kembali Kuroko akan semakin mudah. Tentu saja mudah, Midorima adalah teman masa remajanya yang pasti mengerti dengan perangai Akashi yang tak mudah dibantah. Akashi tidak perduli dengan pencitraannya dimata orang-orang, ia mencintai dirinya apa adanya.

"Akashi-san...", panggil sekretaris yang senantiasa mengekor si raja iblis. Mata scarlet menerjang kedua manik sekretarisnya dalam, sembari berjalan, keduanya berusaha menggapai lift diujung lorong dengan banyak pintu disisi. Mirip sebuah hotel ketimbang gedung agensi, menurut penilaian pribadi sekretaris Akashi kala pertama kali memasuki gedung itu.

Si wanita mengeluarkan permintaan izinya dengan segala hormat. "Bolehkan saya mengunjungi adik saya ?". Akashi mengerinyat heran. Sekertaris itu memang baru dua hari bekerja, dia adalah seorang lulusan universitar ternama Inggris. Wajar jika Akashi belum terlalu mengenal banyak wanita ini. Bahkan, Akashi tak yakin sekertarisnya memiliki sanak keluarga yang masih tinggal di Jepang, berdasarkan keterangan singkatnya, semua keluarga wanita itu tinggal di Inggris semenjak delapan tahun lalu. Pandangan Akashi sedikit melunak.

"Kau punya keluarga di Jepang?".

"Ha'i. Seseorang yang sudah saya anggap seperti adik sendiri". Ujarnya dengan senyuman merekah.

"Jika tidak menganggu pekerjaanmu, tidak apa-apa".

"Ha'i. Arigatou Gozaimasu, Akashi-san".

Akashi dan sekertarisnya memasuki lift dengan gaya mewah untuk sampai kelantai yang dituju. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai dilantai dasar, mata scarlet itu terkejut kala melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya perih.

Satu hal.

Kurokonya terlihat akrab dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Mayuzumi Chiro. Kalau kata Kuroko dulu, Mayuzumi adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang sesungguhnya, meskipun hanya gurauan belaka dulu, Namun ia harus waspada. Lihatlah bagaimana interaksi yang merupakan cikal bakal tumbuhnya perasaan cinta. Akashi mengepalkan tangannya, sayang sekali, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukan diri, belum saatnya ia memiliki Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akashi-san?",

"Ayo...". Akashi meninggalkan gedung itu dengan kemarahan memupuk tertahan.

======SFY======

"Kau ini sedang kenapa, sih?. Tumben sekali tak bersemangat bertemu fans tadi". Ogiwara yang berjalan mendampingi Kuroko untuk pergi memenuhi jadwal akhir, berkomentar perihal mood Kuroko sore tadi yang tak terlihat baik.

"Betsuni. Hanya sedang malas saja", Kuroko menggelengkan kepala pelan. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut sang menejer, yah, apa mau dikata, Kuroko jika sedang masa mood memburuk tanpa sebab itu terlihat mirip dengan gadis PMS, atau bahkan lebih parah. Palingan, besok ia sudah kembali seperti biasa, jika tidak ada hal yang membuatnya tambah bermood jelek.

Ogiwara membukakan pintu berwarna coklat mengkilap, ruangan Midorima Shintarou, sang CEO agensi. Ketika keduanya menjejakan kaki masuk kedalam, disana sudah menunggu si megane dengan sekretarisnya, dan Kise Ryouta yang juga beserta menejernya. Kuroko dipersilahkan untuk duduk disamping Kise, dimana sebuah bangku empuk yang dapat berputar masih kosong, sementara Ogiwara, ia berdiri dibelakang Kuroko sebagai pihak penasehat.

"Oke, kalian sudah berkumpul semua-nanodayo. Bagaimana kegiatan harian hari ini-nanodayo?". Midorima berbasa-basi.

"Menyenangkan-ssu", Yang paling ceria menjawab kepalang senang.

"Melelahkan". Suaranya lempeng seperti biasa, kalau tidak seperti itu Kuroko malah terlihat aneh.

"Baiklah-nanodayo. Aku hanya ingin bilang jika mulai besok, kalian akan bekerja di agensi Akashi untuk sementara, maksudku bekerja untuk membantu mencari talenta untuk agensi disana-nanodayo. Kuroko, jangan menatapku dengan wajah hantu-nanodayo. Kau tidak akan bisa membuatku berubah. Kise, stop berwajah curut, itu membuatku jijik-nanodayo. Jika kalian merasa sial, itu karena kalian tidak membawa lucky item . Jangan salahkan aku. Ini juga demi kemajuan agensi kedepannya".

Baik Kuroko, maupun Kise hanya bisa berlesu ria. Selamat datang dikehidupan ala romance picisan(Kuroko). Selamat datang neraka-ssu(Kise).

"Midorima-cchi memang lucky itemmu apa sekarang?, aku tidak melihat seseuatu yang ganjil-ssu". Kise yang pasrah malah bertanya perihal lucky item, kepikiran juga semenjak memasuki ruangan tadi, tumben sekali lumut bermegane itu tidak memegang benda konyol ditangannya. Kise membuat kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan sembari menunggu reaksi Midorima. Kuroko masih bersih kukuh dengan tatapan hantunya, meski tak berhasil. Siapa tahu Midorima mendadak berubah pikiran, ia masih berharap.

"K-kalian tidak perlu tahu apa lucky itemku sekarang-nanodayo. Pergi sana!". Usirnya tanpa adab karena tsundere.

Kise tambah uring-uringan, Kuroko tambah mirip hantu. Keduanya serasa ternistakan, apalagi masing-masing menejer mereka terlihat bahagia dengan penderitaan itu.

=====SFY=====

"Aku tidak bisa lama diapartemenmu, yah", Kata Ogiwara dengan mulut bersiul, mereka dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Kuroko terlihat cukup akrab bersenggama. Kekesalan Kuroko sudah menguap setelah mereka mampir ke Majiba beberapa saat lalu.

"Tak apa, Ogiwara-kun. Aku sudah cukup berterima kasih kau mau mengantarku". Kuroko tersenyum membalasnya.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk sering mengganti kata sandi apartemenmu". Pesan Ogiwara dengan wajah serius. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya dengan pose berpikir. "Kenapa?".

"Kau mau fans fanatikmu tahu-tahu memasuki apartemen saat kau tidak ada?. Astaga, bagaimana jika mereka mencuri celana dalam mu lalu menjualnya. **Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi pria dewasa** jika seperti itu, Kuroko". Ucapan kelewat sakars mengalir begitu saja, Kuroko yang pada dasarnya polos tak ketulungan pun dengan mudah dikelabui oleh Ogiwara. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata-kata 'kau tidak akan pernah menjadi pria dewasa' yang penuh tekanan.

"Baiklah Ogiwara-ku!. Aku akan menurutimu!". Kuroko menggenggam tangan Ogiwara dengan penuh keyakinan. Kuroko akan menjaga apartemnnya dengan baik, ia menolak untuk tidak menjadi pria dewasa.

Sementara Ogiwara, dengan penuh tawa nista tak kasat mata, ia merutuki kepolosan temannya yang satu ini. 'Dasar, Kuroko. Bagaimana tidak banyak yang sering membohongimu, kau saja mudah dikelabui begini'. Ogiwara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tak terasa, keduanya telah sampai di depan apartemen Kuroko, hanya saja...

"Are? Pintunya tak terkunci?". Kuroko menatap Ogiwara, dan Ogiwara menatap Kuroko. Keduanya diam tak bergeming, sejurus kemudian, keduanya memutuskan untuk masuk secara diam-diam dengan isyarat mata.

Kuroko membuka pintu setinggi tiga meter dengan perlahan, ia melepaskan sepatunya setelah tak berapa lama masuk lalu melihat sepasang sepatu wanita berada di rak. Ogiwara menunggu diluar, jaga-jaga katanya.

Kuroko menengok kearah kiri (Ruangan khusus untuk menampung segala macam fashionnya), ruangan itu masih mati dan terlihat tidak ada tanda-tanda pendobrakan paksa. Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah kanan, tempat dimana ruang utama berada. Kuroko bisa mendengar suara televisi yang menyala serta air keran yang bertabrakan dengan besi penampung. Ada yang sedang mencuci. Pikir Kuroko. Tanpa gentar, ia berjalan semakin jauh mendalami apartemennya yang diterangi dengan cahaya temaram. Saklar utama sepertinya tidak dinyalakan, Kuroko semkain yakin kalau orang itu adalah penyusup.

Ketika berada diruang santai, Kuroko meyempatkan diri untuk mematikan televisi dan dengan sangat sangat berani, mendatangi counter dapur kedua yang berada dilantai atas, tempat Kuroko menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat lagu. Tempat privasinya. Berani sekali seorang penyusup memasuki area pribadi hantu(Kuroko mengakui sendiri), tidak tahu rasanya digentayangi yah, Kuroko berlanjut dengan misuh-misuh tak jelas dengan langkah menaiki tangga.

Dan, ketika sampai...Kuroko dibuat kaget dengan siluet seorang wanita tengah sibuk memporak poranda dapur pribadinya dengan tak elit. Kuroko mengirimkan pesan kepada Ogiwara sebelum memutuskan untuk menyapa wanita yang tak lain adalah...

"Nee-san...".

 **TBC**

* * *

Kyaaa...maaf atas keterlamabatan ku ... Jujur , aku rada sibuk dan bingung mau bikin lanjutannya gimana *plak* ...aku udah berusaha kok...Hasilnya semoga aja memuaskan dan tidak terlalu aneh. Yang udah ngeadd atau segala rupa , makasih ya :v buat Yoga-kun, makasih juga udah ngelabrak saia untuk segera melanjutkan ini FF :'v

 **Balasan Review**

 **Yuki-kun**

Kita lihat saja nanti *evil smile *plak :v

Makasih atas reviewnya XD

 **Kamui Reon**

Nangis gak tuh pas bacanya ? *gaks :v

Perkataan Akashi yang mana atuh? '-'...kawkawkaw saia yang bikinnya aja rada kesel sama istrinya Akashi *dipukul :'v ...Hahaha...syukurlah kalau mengerti XD

Makasih Reviewnya XD

 **Guest**

Kamu yang terbaik deh *plak* :v

Aku juga seneng bisa nemuin orang yang sama Otepehnya XD ...akakakakakakaak...

Tapi Akashi disini absolutnya nyebelin loh *dilempar gunting keramat :'v

Mayukuronya udah keluar tuh... mereka akrab kan, kan, kan? *puppy eyes*...Mayuzuminya Modus berlebihan hag hag hag...Saia bakal buat Kuroko menderita tiada tara *gak *dibakar idup-idup*...Dia kan hantu Jones :'v hahaaha siipp...

Gak tau juga kapan lanjutinnya *jduak T.T tunggu saja ^^

Makasih atas reviewnya XD

Aku emang ngambil dari karakter itu XD

Makasih reviewnya XD

 **Sphinx88**

Hahahah yesseu ^^ makasih Kao-chan ;)

 **Big thanks to**

 **Izu13, Yoga205, MaknaEXO, Atain 350, Yui Yutikaisy, Yuki-kun, Kamui Reon, Guest, D Rafael, Sphinx88,**

Apalagi yang buat maksa plus nyemangatin saia XD hahaha...makasih juga yang udah mau baca dan follow ataupun favorit...aku seneng ^^...maaf ya kalau masih ada banyak kekurangan. Saya ini masih butuh banyak bimbingan soalnya :3 kalau ada yang gak sreg ketika baca ataupun apa, bilang aja:) saya terima kritikan kok ^^ asalkan yang membangun :3

Pokoknya makasih banget dan maaf *deep bow

{30/01/2016}


	5. Malaikat

"Nee-san...". Kuroko menyapa wanita berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan datar. Oh, ia baru tahu kalau kakak sepupunya ini sedang berada di Jepang. Awas saja kalau dibalik semua ini ternyata ada konsvirasi antara wanita itu dengan Ogiwara. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mengingat hubungan keduanya yang aneh.

Momoi Satsuki. 28 tahun. Cantik, seksi, dan masih single. Dia adalah kakak perempuan Kuroko Tetsuya, kakak sepupu yang merangkap menjadi kakak angkatnya. Dan yang ia tahu, kakaknya itu menetap diluar negri beserta orang tuanya. Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal kunjungan ini. Sungguh.

"Tets-kun...!". Momoi, dengan wajah penuh tepung, menerjang pemuda berwajah datar itu tanpa ampun. Wanita dengan badan model mengganas. Kuroko Tetsuya dalam keadaan terdesak. Pemuda yang mengaku manly tak bisa melepaskan diri.

Oh sial. Tetsuya tidak menyukai ini.

 **Song For You**

Kuroko No Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

This Akakuro story is mine

RATING : T ;)

Mempersembahkan kisah tentang dunia artis dan bisnis

Boys X Boys

 **Note** : Akashi disini masih memiliki sifat perfeksionis dan tak mudah dibantah. Tidak ada alter ego untuknya. Untuk Kuroko, dia tidak sedatar seperti canon. Beberapa chara akan saya tua kan umurnya untuk kepentingan jalan cerita :). DONT LIKE DONT READ ;)

 **Aviance Present**

 **(Malaikat)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satsuki terlihat sangat senang. Sudah beberapa tahun ini dirinya tidak melihat sang adik tersayang. Ah...rasanya senang sekali. Apalagi sekarang ia sudah mulai menetap di Jepang untuk kedepan. Terima kasih kepada orang tuanya yang mengerti keinginan Satsuki untuk tinggal didekat Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, wanita itu menampilkan mata berbinar yang kelewat bersinar. Ogiwara ingin tertawa. Tetsuya pura-pura tak tahu. Satsuki masih memandang adiknya demikian hingga selanjutnya (Karena sudah tak tahan, Kuroko Tetsuya angkat bicara) sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Kenapa nee-san disini?. Bukankah kau harusnya sedang sibuk mencari pekerjaan?". Momoi mendengus. Sorot mata penuh fuwa-fuwa sirnalah sudah. Ia bersedekap sembari memejamkan mata.

"Hm-hm...Kau benar. Aku harusnya sedang sibuk mencari pekerjaan sekarang. Tapi, masa aku tidak boleh mnegunjungi adik-ku tersayang?". Serangan mendadak momoi kembali menerjang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yang menjadi korban pasrah-pasrah saja. Toh, jika tidak begini malah akan terasa aneh.

"Satsuki-chan tidak berubah. Masih beringas seperti dulu". Celetuk Ogiwara yang duduk disebrang kakak beradik itu. Ia menampakan senyum-senyum menyebalkan. Melihat itu, Kuroko menghela nafas. Tolong. Jangan hari ini. Kuroko tidak siap jika harus menyaksikan kedua orang itu bertengkar.

"Oh...kau juga tidak banyak berubah, ya. Ogi-chan. Masih masokis seperti dulu, eh". Balasan Momoi tak terlalu digubris oleh Ogiwara. Lagian, tanpa dikatai pun Ogiwara sadar akan dirinya yang masokis.

Mengenaskan.

"Kudengar, kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan disini". Lanjut si masokis mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hoo?...kau tahu cepat sekali, ya". Momoi merasa kagum dengan kecepatan bocah satu itu dengan informasi pribadi keluarganya. Tidak tahu kah Momoi jika selama ini, ibunya sering sekali bertukaran kabar dengan Ogiwara.

Usut punya usut, ibunda dari Momoi Satsuki mengidamkan menantu seperti Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Kuroko anteng ditempatnya. Perdebatan yang sudah sangat biasa semnjak mereka kecil.

"Jangan remehkan aku. Nee, kau kerja dimana?". Ogiwara menampilkan smriknya yang disusul dengan suara decihan Momoi. Meski pada akhirnya, wanita itu menjawab.

"Kisedai Cooperation".

Oh shit. Ogiwara merasa kasihan dengan nasib Kuroko Tetsuya. Apalagi ketika melihat raut wajah WTF milik sahabat seumur hidupnya itu.

====Song For You=====

Tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda bermata biru itu melupakan minuman kesukaannya, vanilla milkshake. Setiap sebelum melaksanakan kegiatan rutinnya, segelas minuman kental yang manis itu selalu tersedia dimeja sarapan. Ogiwara tidak pernah absen untuk membuatkan minuman tersebut untuk Kuroko, sekalipun sang idol itu sakit. Lebih tepatnya, Ogiwara tidak berani melarang Kuroko untuk berhenti minum milkshake sesekali. Pernah mendengar kata-kata, _Marahnya orang pendiam itu menyeramkan ?._ Pepatah itu benar adanya. Sungguh, Kuroko itu menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

Satu-satunya orang yang tak terlalu peduli dengan kemarahan Kuroko di dunia ini hanya ada dua orang. Salah satunya adalah, Momoi Satsuki.

"Dame dame yo, Tets-kun. Minuman seperti itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatan dirimu. Perbanyaklah minum air putih. Kau ini. Masih pagi sudah minum yang tidak-tidak". Momoi berkacak pinggang di depan Kuroko. Jangan salahkan dia yang sudah mengomel padahal hari masih dibilang pagi. Kuroko itu benar-benar. Momoi menyorot mata Kuroko dengan tajam.

"Nee-san, kenapa kau tidak langsung ke kantor saja?". Kuroko masih anteng dengan minumannya.

Pagi ini dia terbangun karena mendengar suara kegaduhan dari luar. Dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan kakak sepupunya itu di pagi-pagi buta, beradu mulut dengan ponsel yang diapit dibahu kanannya, dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memotong daging. Dan seketika, dia merasakan bahwa dapurnya tidak akan bertahan lama sepulangnya sang malaikat penghancur dapur ke Jepang. Untung saja tak berapa lama kemudian Ogiwara datang. Pria itu langsung mengambil alih kendali dapur yang kembali hancur, seperti tadi malam.

"Aku ingin berangkat bersama dengan kalian. Dan sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti meminumnya. Mou...". Ujar Momoi. Nada suaranya terdengar sedang menahan kesal. Wanita itu kemudian duduk dibangku yang berhadapan dengan adiknya itu. Menunggu sarapan buatan Ogiwara tersaji sekaligus menasehati.

"Kau bisa telat, Nee-san". Kuroko malah sengaja menyedot minumannya dengan suara keras. Bermaksud mengundang kemarahan kakaknya itu.

Perempatan siku muncul dipelipis Momoi.

"Akashi-san pasti bisa menolerir. Apalagi jika alibiku menyangkut dirimu". Balas Momoi.

"Tidak baik memanfaatkan orang, Nee-san". Kuroko, dengan mulut yang masih sibuk menyedot milkshake, balas menasehati Momoi.

"Jangan menasehati orang dengan wajah datarmu itu, Tets-kun". Momoi mulai menaiki nada suaranya.

Kuroko tidak peduli.

"Itu konsekuensi nee-san jika ingin menemuiku".

Momoi diam. Kuroko asyik dengan minumannya. Ogiwara sibuk merapihkan dapur.

.

.

.

"Kuroko-cchi, wanita bishie yang tadi datang bersama denganmu itu siapa?".

Setelah lepas dari makhluk tuhan yang paling rempong, Kuroko kini kembali dihadapi dengan makhluk yang sejenis. Yang membedakan keduanya hanyalah jenis kelamin. Itupun jika memang dihitung sebagai perbedaan.

"Itu keluargaku yang lama tinggal di Inggris. Sekarang bekerja sebagai sekretaris dari Akashi-san". Jawab Kuroko acuh.

"Sekretaris Akashi-cchi?". Kise menampilkan mimik tidak percayanya.

"Satsuki-chan terpaksa menerimanya. Karena jika menolak, ia tidak bisa menetap di Jepang. Ayah Satsuki-chan itu sangat menginginkan putrinya untuk bekerja di perusahaan besar seperti Kisedai Cooperation". Ogiwara tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Kise.

"Kalian benar-benar teman sejak kecil, yah".

Ogiwara hanya membalas dengan seulas senyum.

Mereka memasuki gedung Kisedai Cooperation bersamaan. Tak sedikit karyawan disana yang memandangi mereka. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak mengenal penyanyi dan model papan atas itu coba?. Belum lagi, ternyata Ogiwara Shigehiro juga terkenal dikalangan masyarakat. Alasannya masih dirahasiakan. Setidaknya di cerita ini.

"Maaf, dengan saudara Kuroko Tetsuya-san. Anda dipanggil oleh Akashi-sama untuk keruangannya sebelum rapat dimulai. Mari ikut saya". Seorang pegawai wanita menghampiri ketiga orang itu, menyampaikan perintah dari atasan.

Ketiganya saling melempar pandangan.

"Aku akan pergi...Kalian duluan saja". Kuroko sudah mengambil keputusan. Ogiwara dan Kise menatap pemuda putih itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Daijobu...Jaa nee...". Kuroko melambaikan tangannya. Ia mengikuti langkah pegawai wanita yang akan membawanya keruang Akashi. Meninggalkan dua orang yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Hingga...

"Oi! Kalian...".

"Ah...Katsuo-san...". Ogiwara adalah orang pertama yang menyadari sapaan dari _manager_ si model disampingnya.

"Osu, Katsu-cchi". Sapa Kise setelahnya.

"Horaa...kalian sedang apa diam disini, ayo...sebelum terlambat". Katsuo menggeret Kise dan Ogiwara pergi. Korban penggeretan hanya bisa mengikuti saja tanpa membantah.

.

.

.

Pegawai tadi mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk masuk keruangan Akashi. Dengan sedikit ragu, Kuroko masuk kedalam sana. Ia bisa melihat wajah Akashi Seijurou yang tengah membaca sebuah berkas. Kuroko menoleh kebelakang, pintu itu sudah tertutup rapat.

Kuroko mulai menyesali keputusannya sendiri.

"Oh...Tetsuya. Silahkan duduk". Akashi melepas kacamatanya, menutup berkas yang hanya sempat dibaca setengah, lalu menyuruh pemuda berwajah datar untuk duduk. Kuroko menurut.

"Ada apa, Akashi-san?". Tanya Kuroko langsung tanpa membuang waktu. Tipe Kuroko sekali. Akashi menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan mu. Oh, aku baru tahu ternyata saudarimu itu ternyata sekretarisku".

"Tidak adakah obrolan yang lebih penting lagi, Akashi-san?".

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala, Tetsuya?".

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi". Kuroko langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya melihat situasi yang mulai memanas.

"Aku sudah sampai sejauh ini tidak lain hanya untuk dirimu, Tetsuya. Akhirnya aku bisa membuka agensi diranah hiburan. Seperti yang dulu kita pernah impikan. Aku hanya ingin menawarimu . Maukah kau pindah agensi setelah ini?".

Kuroko tak bergeming dari posisinya yang membelakangi Akashi.

Ah, kata-kata Akashi mengingatkannya kembali kejaman ketika mereka masih bersama. Kuroko ingat betul dengan impian membuat sebuah agensi hiburan bersama dengan Akashi. Itu terjadi ketika Kuroko baru menjalani bulan pertama pelatihan pra debut yang sungguh melelahkan. Akashi selalu ada bersamanya, mendukung, dan menghiburnya. Kuroko tidak menampik jika dirinya yang sekarang juga tidak mungkin ada tanpa bantuan Akashi.

Kuroko masih menyukai Akashi. Tentu saja. Meski secara beberpa kepingan hatinya yang kecil mulai mencari orang lain yang lebih baik. Intinya, Kuroko masih menyukai Akashi. Andai saja situasinya tidak sepelik ini. Kuroko mungkin akan dengan senang hati menerima Akashi kembali kedalam hidupnya. Mungkin lebih baik jika sebelum bertemu Kuroko, Akashi menceraikan istrinya terlebih dahulu, maka dengan begitu...Tidak Tidak..

Kuroko menepuk pipinya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Akashi-san. Dan kumohon untuk tidak menganggu diriku lagi. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam rumor yang tak bermutu. Terima kasih". Kuroko memuju aktingnya tadi. Hebat. Tidak menganggu lagi. Kuroko sangat mahir dalam memendam perasaan sesungguhnya. Dia sangat jago untuk berbohong. Ketimbang menjadi penyanyi, Kuroko mungkin lebih pantas menjadi seorang aktor.

"Sampai bertemu di ruang pertemuan. Akashi-sama". Kuroko membungkuk keearah Akashi setelah tubuh kecilnya membuka pintu, hendak keluar.

====Song For You=====

Rapat itu berakhir dengan sempurna. Jadwal kegiatan akan mulai seminggu kemudian. Sebelum hari itu tiba, Kuroko dan Kise di beri jatah liburan. Beberapa jadwal mereka terpaksa di cancel atas persetujuan dari Midorima yang terpaksa menuruti keinginan dari Akashi.

"Tets-kun, kau mau langsung pulang?". Momoi menghampiri adiknya yang belum keluar dari _meeting room._ Wajah Kuroko kelihatan sangat tak bersemangat ketika rapat berjalan. Momoi tentu saja bisa tahu penyebabnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku ingin mampir kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu". Kuroko merapihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.

"Ah, souka. Nanti sore, nee-san akan mampir. Jangan terlambat". Momoi mengacak surai biru Kuroko dengan gemas. Satu anggukan dari sang adik cukup membuat Momoi tersenyum lebar.

Akashi mengamati gerak-gerik Kuroko dari jauh. Bahkan sampai mengabaikan beberapa klien di depannya.

"Tetsuya...". Gumam Akashi.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat kau berambut coklat seperti ini". Ogiwara memperhatikan Kuroko yang sibuk merapihkan penyamarannya. Pemuda itu memakai sebuah wig coklat dengan padanan kacamata non minus berwarna hitam. Pakaian kasual bermerk juga diganti oleh Kuroko dengan yang lebih sederhana.

Persis seperti masa kuliahnya dahulu. Kecuali rambut berwarna coklat itu.

"Kau ingin mengejek lagi seperti dulu?. Lihat dirimu sendiri sebelum mengejek orang. Ogiwara bodoh". Ucap Kuroko dengan nada sakars. Ogiwara menggedikan bahunya.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang sendiri?, atau dijemput?". Manik Ogiwara menelisik kesepanjang jalan yang sepi. Sengaja ia pilih agar tidak ada yang tahu identitas Kuroko yang sebenarnya.

Kuroko sudah siap-siap turun dari mobil van hitam itu.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Sampai jumpa di apartemen". Kuroko langsung melesat tanpa mendengarkan reaksi Ogiwara setelahnya.

Kuroko menikmati waktu kesendiriannya tanpa sia-sia. Ia mengitari jalan disekitar taman dekat dengan kawasan sekolah, sesekali Kuroko berhenti di depan stand penjualan untuk membeli makanan yang menarik dimatanya.

"Tolong Takoyaki-nya satu...". Pesan Kuroko pada pria paruh baya yang menjual. Stand itu berdiri agak jauh dari gedung-gedung sekolahan. Letaknya tak terlalu strategis kalau di amati.

"Jarang sekali melihat anak kuliahan disekitar sini". Ujar si penjual dengan senyuman ramah. Kedua tangannya sibuk membuat Takoyaki pesanan Kuroko.

Pemuda yang mengenakan wig coklat hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pesanannya sudah jadi. Pria paruh baya tadi menyerahkan pesanan Kuroko, sementara Kuroko menyerahkan uang pembayaran.

"Arigatou...". Kuroko sedikit membungkukan badannya. Ia kembali melangkah. Kali ini menuju sebuah pohon. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makanannya disana.

Kuroko menyetel lagu miliknya sendiri sebagai peneman.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah Kuroko Tetsuya yang berkacamata, ditemani lagu yang mengalun pelan, dan sekotak Takoyaki. Pemandangan yang sangat damai bagi idol yang sudah jarang sekali merasakan ketenangan.

"AKU PUNYA AYAH".

Kuroko mengerinyat. Ia mencari asal teriakan tadi. Binggo. Tak jauh dari pohon tempatnya duduk, Kuroko menemukan sekumpul anak yang sedang melakukan aksi pembulian, mungkin.

"Buktinya ayahmu tidak datang keacara tadi!". Si ketua pembulian berkata. Wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan dimata Kuroko. Oh, agaknya Kuroko mengerti dengan permasalahan itu.

"AKU PUNYA AYAH".

Bruuk..

Kuroko tercengang. Woah...anak-nak jaman sekarang sungguh menyeramkan. Sepertinya ia harus segera turun tangan. Kuroko berlari menghampiri anak yang jatuh tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?". Tangan Kuroko mengangkat tubuh kecil anak yang barusan di dorong. Anak-anak itu nampaknya terkejut dengan kedatangan Kuroko yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Kuroko kagum pada dirinya yang berlari sangat cepat tadi. Abaikan yang terakhir.

"...". Anak kecil yang ia tolong sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dasar anak kecil.

"Hei...Tidak baik loh berprilaku jahat terhadap teman. Apalagi mengatai tentang orang tua mereka. Kalian tidak seharusnya begini...". Nasehat Kuroko pelan-pelan kepada si pelaku pembulian. Dia bahkan memasang senyuman termanisnya. Tapi yang ia dapat...

"HUAAA HANTUUUU". Anak-anak itu lari ketukan. Kuroko mengelus dadanya sabar. Inilah sebabnya ia terkadang membenci anak-anak.

"Hahahahahahaha...hahahahaha...".

Kuroko memandang anak dengan gigi sedikit runcing itu. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?". Tanya Kuroko.

"Habis, Nii-chan lucu sih..tehehehe".

Kuroko suka anak ini. Sumpah.

====Song For You=====

Ren membanting ponselnya dengan kesal. Rencananya untuk membuat rumor jelek terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya gagal sudah karena ulah suaminya sendiri.

"Sei-kun...aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu...!". Mata Ren berkilat marah.

Ren menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tubuh rampinya ia hempaskan keatas kasur king size yang merupakan saksi penderitannya selama ini.

"Karma-kun...Kau pasti sangat sedih karena Sei-kun tidak datang". Ren menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan muka sendu. Dia bertahan selama ini hanya karena Karma, anaknya. Tidak ada alasan lain. Dia berharap, Akashi Seijurou lebih memperhatikan Karma lagi.

Untuknya, jika Akashi sudah mau menerima Karma dengan ikhlas, itu sudah cukup. Sangat cukup. Asalkan anaknya bisa bahagia.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ayahmu tidak hadir keacara tadi?". Kuroko tak habis pikir dengan nasib bocah TK tersebut. Ayah macam apa yang melupakan acara penting semacam itu.

"Aku sih udah biasa...Tapi aku sebal jika teman-teman mengataiku seperti 'Heh...anak tak punya ayah' atau 'Dasar anak yang enggak punya Ayah'...Padahal, aku kan juga punya ayah. Hanya saja, ayahku itu sibuk". Bocah itu bercerita dengan penuh emosi, mulutnya tak berhenti memakan Takoyaki yang sengaja diberikan Kuroko tadi.

"Sugeee...Untuk anak umur empat tahun, kau sangat mandiri, yah". Kuroko berdecak kagum dengan anak dihadapannya ini. Siapa sangka pikirannya tidak seperti anak kecil lain.

"Hehehe...Mama aku dirumah yang mengajari untuk bersikap mandiri. Agar Papa bisa bangga nantinya. Oh ya, Nii-chan...kata sensei di TK, musim semi tahun ini aku bisa masuk SD". Ia kembali berceloteh.

"Hountoni?...Woah..Kakkoi jaa...". Kuroko menggeleng takjub. Orang tuanya pasti memiliki otak yang sangat encer hingga menghasilkan anak secerdas ini.

"Setiap malam, aku selalu melihat mama menangis. Setiap aku bertanya, mama pasti hanya tersenyum. Aku tidak pernah bertemu papa selain pada jam sarapan. Itupun jarang. Nee, menurut Nii-chan, aku ini anak nakal, bukan?. Soalnya kadang Papa suka mengataiku 'Bocah sialan...' kalau aku sedang nangis Papa sering berkata 'Bocah nakal'...Aku kurang membanggakan, ya?". Bibir anak itu melengkung sedih.

"Hmmm...". Kuroko menatap langit, anak itu mengikutinya. Langit begitu cerah hari itu. Kuroko jadi ingat dengan masa lalunya. Hampir sama persis dengan bocah disampingnya itu. Mungkin ia sedikit lebih beruntung karena memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang selalu menjaganya. Tidak seperti anak ini.

"Menurut Nii, kau sudah cukup menjadi anak yang penurut. Hanya saja, Papa mu belum mengetahuinya. Jadi, kamu harus lebih menunjukan bahwa kamu ini anak yang baik dan patut dibanggakan". Kuroko mengelus pucuk kepala anak itu.

"Andai saja Papa baik seperti Nii-chan".

"Semua orang tua pasti menyayangi anaknya, hanya saja terkadang cara mereka berbeda-beda". Kuroko tak yakin dengan ucapannnya sendiri mengingat pengalaman yang pernah ia lalui dahulu.

Manik merah menatap manik biru lama.

"Nee...bukankah, sekolahmu sudah masuk?". Intrupsi Kuroko.

"Shimatta!...Ah...Nama aku Akashi Karma, kalau Nii-chan?".

DEG...

Akashi?...Akashi Karma?...Jangan bilang kalau bocah itu adalah anak kandung Akashi. Kuroko membulatkan matanya.

"Nii-chan?!...". Karma memanggil.

"Ah..eh...Nama...Nama...". Kuroko mendadak bingung harus menjawab apa. Karma berkacak pinggang. Terlihat tidak ingin bermain-main.

Siapa juga yang sedang bermain-main.

"M-Momoi Satsuya...".

"Hee?...Nama mu mirip nama perempuan...Okeh..Jaa nee Satsuya-nii...". Karma berlari menuju sekolahnya dengan raut sumringah.

.

.

.

"Tadaima...".

"Okaeri...". Sambut kedua orang dari dalam apartemen Kuroko Tetsuya. Ah...sepertinya dia tidak bisa benar-benar istirahat. Tidak sampai kedua orang itu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

====Song For You=====

Akhirnya, Kuroko dapat menikmati jam tenang miliknya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, dua orang yang disinyalir adalah musuh bebuyutan (Entah karena apa) pulang ketempat mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan sang surai biru agar dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Syukurlah mereka sadar akan eksistensi keduanya jika bersama di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Alih-alih istirahat, Kuroko memilih untuk bersantai diruang keluarga. Barangkali ia menemukan acara yang menghibur untuk dirinya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini ia sedang galau berat. Belum lagi mendengar keputusan Midorima tadi. Proyek yang menyebalkan.

"Padahal aku sudah menetapkan diri untuk menjauh. Tidak gampang ya lepas dari semua ini". Gumam Kuroko dengan raut datar. Kepala itu ia sandarkan begitu saja ke belakang dengan sandaran sofa yang menunjang. Kuroko jelas kelelahan meski rautnya tak menunjukan demikian.

Kuroko membiarkan televisi tanpa penonton itu menyala. Tidak ada tontonan yang menarik dimatanya sekarang ini entah mengapa. Pikiran pemuda itu sedang sedikit kacau. Semuanya karena Akashi Seijurou.

 _Ting Tong~_

Kuroko diam ditempat. Astaga, siapa malam-malam begini yang mau bertamu. Bukankah ini sudah terlalu larut untuk menyambangi tempat tinggal seseorang secara mendadak. Makhluk yang Kuroko kenal suka bertamu dimalam hari hanyalah satu, dan ia sendiri tidak yakin jika makhluk hiperbolis tersebut hari ini datang. Mengingat dengan siapa tadi ia pergi. Paling tidak, jika memang itu sungguhan makhluk tuhan yang paling _alay_ , maka Kuroko yakin dia sedang lari dari kekasihnya sendiri karena ketahuan selingkuh, mungkin.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengecek. Ia melihat interkom yang terpasang didekat pintu dengan seksama. Layar itu tak menunjukan adanya orang. Hanya ada bingkisan kecil dengan setangkai bunga mawar. Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Spekulasi lain muncul.

Ah..mungkin ini dari fasnya yang menitipkan kepada petugas apartemen. Kuroko seringkali mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini. Walaupun terkadang, ada beberapa hadiah yang aneh kerap diterimanya. Setidaknya Kuroko membuka isinya. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko membuka pintu besi itu. Namun...

"Halo, Tetsuya...".

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Memandang sosok di depan mata itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Akashi-san...?". Ia mencoba memastikan sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko menghidangkan secangkir kopi hitam kepada Akashi, tamu dadakannya beberapa menit lalu. Memikirkan bagaimana kerasnya Akashi meminta masuk kedalam apartemen ini membuat Kuroko jengkel setengah mati. Jadi, dengan tanpa tata krama, Kuroko menaruh secangkir kopi itu dengan sedikit hentakan yang membuat isinya terlonjak dan menyiprat kemeja kaca pemisah keduanya (Kuroko yang menghindar duduk berdampingan dengan lelaki itu berinisiatif menggeret bangku lain untuk dirinya duduk).

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri, kan?. Momoi-san sudah pulang. Aku tidak berbohong", dengus Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Akashi tersenyum tipis. Ia meminum kopi buatan Tetsuya(nya) dengan santai. "Lama sekali tidak merasakan kopi buatanmu, Tetsuya". Ucap sang manik scarlet dengan nada gembira. Sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya diluar yang perfeksionis penuh penekanan.

"Berjanjilah setelah ini kau pulang, Akashi-san. Istrimu pasti sudah menunggu". Nasehat Kuroko. "Aku yakin dia sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Akashi-san". Lanjut Kuroko tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dingin pria didepannya.

"Jangan munafik, Tetsuya. Aku tahu kau masih menyukai-ku. Aku sangat tahu dengan sifatmu", Akashi meletakan cangkir kopi yang isinya sudah habis setengah perlahan, walau dirinya mulai kesal.

"Aku sudah berubah, Akashi-san". Jawab Kuroko acuh.

"Lama kelamaan mendengar panggilan dengan embel _–san_ membuat aku jengkel saja". Akashi duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki serta tangan yang bersedekap. Mata itu sedang mengamati objek didepannya.

"Memang kenapa?. Kau ini kan atasan di proyek gabungan agensi mendatang, jadi tidak salah kan memanggilmu begitu". Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya kekanan. Tak mau berlama-lama bertatapan dengan manik sang mantan.

"Kau tidak menyangkalnya, ya".

"Menyangkal apa?".

"Pernyataan bahwa dirimu masih menyukai aku".

"Aku memang sudah ...tidak menyukaimu. Aku sudah memiliki orang spesial yang lain, Akashi-san". Jawab Kuroko mantap meski ada jeda, mata birunya dipaksakan untuk menatap sepasang scarlet elang yang selama ini ia kagumi diam-diam.

Akashi menggeser meja persegi yang membatas, membuang penghalang dirinya untuk menyentuh Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi beringsut mendekati Kuroko kemudian, berjongkok tepat dihadapan sang surai biru yang terlihat gelisah ditempat duduknya.

"Maksudmu Mayuzumi Chihiro itu?". Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu kau tahu sendiri. Jangan menganggu aku lagi. Aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang". Kuroko memundurkan kursinya dengan perlahan menghindar jarak yang terlalu dekat, meski pada akhirnya percuma karena kedua tangan Akashi menahan pergerakan kursi itu.

Kuroko merasa terperangkap.

"Aku akan menceraikan Ren jika bisa. Tetsuya, kau tahu sendiri seberapa besar aku mencintaimu. Selama beberapa tahun ini, aku berusaha agar bisa bertemu denganmu kembali. Karena beberapa hal, rencanaku baru bisa dilaksanakan sekarang.

Jika kau khawatir dengan reputasimu, aku akan dengan senang hati mencegah semua itu terjadi. Bukankah yang perusak itu sebenarnya adalah Ren?. Dia yang merusak kebahagiaan kita karena anak yang dikandungnya". Akashi menatap kedua bola mata biru favoritnya. Ia mengenggam kedua tangan Kuroko dengan erat, membuat pemuda dihadapannya tak bisa berkutik.

"Mudah sekali kau bicara, Akashi-san". Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

Ia sangat paham dengan perasaan Akashi padanya itu seperti apa. Kuroko bahkan ragu jika Akashi menolak permintaannya. Akashi menyayangi Kuroko tulus meski seringkali dia menjadi egois yang menyebalkan. Akashi terlalu meremehkan suatu hal. Dan Kuroko tidak suka.

Akashi menatap manik Kuroko dengan lebih tajam.

"Untuk ukuran pria yang sudah memiliki istri, kau sungguh tak sopan, Akashi-san". Kuroko mendorong bahu Akashi dengan sekuat tenaga agar ia bisa bebas dari perangkap si surai merah. Namun, bukan Akashi namanya jika kalah dalam adu fisik. Maka, tanpa antisipasi dari Kuroko, tangan besar Akashi menarik pemuda bermata biru hingga mereka jatuh diatas karpet dengan posisi Kuroko diatas. Belum sempat menerima reaksi Kuroko, Akashi dengan cepat mengubah posisinya.

Sekarang Kuroko benar-benar terperangkap.

"Akashi-san...Tolong lepas, kan". Kuroko meronta dalam kurungan Akashi. Usahanya tentu saja sia-sia. Dalam hal kekuatan fisik, Kuroko jelas kalah dari Akashi.

Rahang Akashi mengeras seiring panggilan dengan embel-embel itu keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Pria itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung mencium bibir Kuroko Tetsuya dengan kasar.

Tetsuya tentu saja menolak. Ia kembali meronta. Mencoba agar Akashi tidak bisa menciumnya lagi. Ia mengatup bibirnya rapat dengan kepala yang mencoba lari dari serangan Akashi.

"Ku-kumohon...Akashi-sa..

–Panggil aku dengan biasa, Tetsuya". Potong Akashi tanpa sedetik pun berhenti mencumbui Kuroko.

"T-Tapi...". Kuroko menghalang tangan Akashi yang mulai meraba tubuhnya. Tidak. Ini bukanlah hal yang benar. Kuroko meraung dalam hatinya. Astaga. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Ren. Kuroko tidak ingin wanita itu bersedih lagi seperti dulu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau memanggilku dengan benar". Ucap Akashi dengan kepala yang membentur dahi Kuroko, semnetara tangannya liar bergerak. Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

"Se _–_ Sei-kun...Yamette...". Ujar Kuroko lirih, dengan tangan yang sudah terkulai lemas disamping. Tenaga Kuroko sudah habis. Fisik yang kelelahan sangat tidak menguntungkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi berhenti menggerayangi tubuh Kuroko. Namun posisi mereka tidak berubah sama sekali. Sang crimson menatap lekat manik aquamarine yang tertutup rapat serta badan gemetar.

"Kau...Takut padaku, Tetsuya?". Tanya Akashi dengan suara sendu. Ah...bukan kah sudah jelas jika Kuroko takut kepadanya?. Akashi membatin dengan setitik perasaan kecewa. Bukan setitik. Mungkin lebih seperti sangat kecewa pada dirinya yang sudah tak tahan. Tentang jarak, hubungan,dan rentan waktu. Akashi terlalu lama bersabar.

Akashi boleh saja seorang diktator yang tak terlihat memiliki celah. Tapi tidak demikian. Akashi mencintai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya melebihi apapun. Bagi Akashi, lebih baik melihat Kuroko marah kepdanya dibanding takut seperti ini. Akashi merasa benar-benar bersalah.

Kuroko masih betah menutup rapat matanya. Ketika ia merasakan Akashi mulai bangkit, barulah pemuda itu membuka mata, dan sesegera mungkin merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Kuroko menatap Akashi dari bawah tanpa ekspresi.

"Nee...Akashi-kun...". Panggil Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum didalam hati. Setidaknya Kuroko tidak terlalu menganggapnya oang asing. Akashi tidak menatap wajah orang yang nomor satu baginya. Ia hanya membalas panggilan itu dengan gumaman singkat dengan badan memunggungi Kuroko.

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya". Ucap Kuroko final.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kata-kata itu sungguh sangat menyiksanya.

"Aku pergi". Biarlah diahdapan Tetsuya ia memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya. Biarlah. Karena ini juga akan menjadi yang terakhir bagi Akashi. Dia sadar sekarang. Ia tidak baik untuk seorang malaikat seperti Kuroko Tetsuya. Lihat. Bahkan setelah ia hampir melecehkan idol papan atas tersebut, sang idol tidak memakinya. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah itu bukanlah perkara besar. Dia memaafkannya dengan mudah. Akashi tentu saja tahu itu. Ia sangat hapal dengan tabiat Kuroko.

Sial. Kekecewaan terhadap dirinya sendiri semakin bertambah.

"Kita...masih bisa berteman, kan?". Kuroko mengintrupsi lagi. Kali ini, pemuda itu sudah bangun dari posisinya. Wajah Kuroko terlihat sangat serius. Akashi sama sekali tidak berbalik barang hanya sekedar untuk menengok sedikit. Rasa-rasanya, ia sudah tidak pantas memandangi wajah itu lagi.

"Heh...Entahlah...". Akashi berkacak pinggang."Itu sangat sulit. Kau sudah menghancur, kan diriku, Tetsuya". Ujar Akashi dengan kepala menengadah.

"Sumimasen...". _Apa ini?. Ini bukan salahku ...kenapa aku meminta maaf. Are?. Kenapa...kenapa air mataku jatuh?. Bukankah harusnya aku bahagia?. Kenapa...kenapa..._

Kuroko menangis dalam kebisuan.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini salahku...Jaa nee, Kuroko...". Dengan selesainya kalimat itu, Akashi Seijurou sudah benar-benar keluar dari kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya.

T B C

Huueeeeeee maaafkan diriku yang terlambat. Who miss me? '-' /ndak ada :3 ...maaf sekali lagi. Ini aku bawakan chapter lanjutannya XD semoga pada suka.

Yah aku sadar kalau karyaku ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha untuk memperbaiki T.T ... BTW MAAF KALO ADA CHARA YG OOC :'v aku sengaja sih buat rada OOC ...

Sekali lagi maafkan diriku yang masih pemula...

 **Review Reply**

 **Izu13:** Hahaha ...Siapa hayooo Nee-sannya Kuroko disini? XD /plak

Thanks for review XD

 **MaknaEXO:** Akashi jahat ada alasanya kok /plak :3 ...Hahahaha kita liat aja nanti...Hati Kuroko bakal berlabuh dimana :v

Thanks for review XD

 **Atin350:** Iya... dia suka ^^

Thanks for review XD

 **Yui Yutikaisy:** Kyahahahaha... itu bukan kakak kandung Kuroko loh ya XD ...Kakak kandung Kuroko itu ada di... /plak\ aku ndak mau kasih bocoran ah nanti gak seru :'v ...masa sih? ...woah ...seneng deh kalo alurnya gak ketebak XD

Yaaa...aku juga sebenernya gak terima. Apalagi disini, Akashinya keliatan jahat banget...duhhh siapa sih yang bikin...pengen aku bunuh deh jadinya /oi!\ :'v

Hahahahahaha XD

Thanks for review XD

 **Kazehaya Shiroe**

Iya...aku juga ngerasa kalau di chap empat itu kurang rapih dan bagus... :'3 ...maafkan kekurangan aku ya :3 ...woahhh syukur deh kalau adegannya bisa ngena dihati... padahal aku gak terlalu berharap dari fanfic ini...yang penting sih aku nulis sesuka hati/? /plak XD ...Mbak Ren termasuk pihak yang tersakiti juga loh disini kyakyakya...Gimana?...greget gak di chap ini ? :D

Kan Ogiwara keluarga deket Kuroko yang tau asal usulnya ntu bocah :v kwkwkwk

Thanks for review XD

Thanks buat semuanya /peluk cium\ Aviance...

BTW pangggil aku Li-chan atau Aviance aja...jangan Author...aku belum pantes disebut Author :3

Jaa nee XD

[06/04/2016]


	6. Masa Lalu bag 1

Hidup Tetsuya tidaklah seburuk itu dulu. Ia termasuk anak yang aktif dan sangat disenangi oleh teman-temannya. Kehidupan dalam lingkup sanak keluarga pun bisa dibilang cukup bahagia, dimana anak itu dikelilingi kasih sayang melimpah dengan cara tinggal yang sederhana.

Orang tua, kaka, saudara, teman, semuanya menyukai kepribadian seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Hingga suatu hari...

 **Song For You**

Kuroko No Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

This Akakuro story is mine

RATING : T ;)

Mempersembahkan kisah tentang dunia artis dan bisnis

Boys X Boys

 **Note** : Akashi disini masih memiliki sifat perfeksionis dan tak mudah dibantah. Tidak ada alter ego untuknya. Untuk Kuroko, dia tidak sedatar seperti canon. Beberapa chara akan saya tua kan umurnya untuk kepentingan jalan cerita :). DONT LIKE DONT READ ;)

 **Aviance Present**

 **(Masa lalu part 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa anak yang tidak senang jika mendapati sang ayah dengan pekerjaan super sibuk hingga jarang sekali menampakan diri dirumah kecuali hari libur, tiba-tiba pulang tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Tetsuya kecil menyambut kedatangan kepala keluarga itu dengan sebuah cengiran khas anak-anak. Tidak ada tanda Kuroko Tetsuya yang apatis ketika itu. Tetsuya masihlah Tetsuya yang polos dan ceria.

"Okaeri, Tou-san!". Teriak Tetsuya nyaring saking senangnya. Ia bahkan mulai berlari, hendak menubruk, memeluk pria itu dengan penuh kerinduan. Tetsuya ingin melihat wajah itu menyambut dirinya dengan senyuman serta tangan terentang lebar menunggu dipeluk, diikuti dengan pujian sang ayah untuk dirinya. Seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Sreettt...

Tubuh Tetsuya sedikit limbung ketika bahu kecil itu menyenggol tubuh besar ayahnya secara keras. Tetsuya hampir saja jatuh jika saja kakak perempuannya tidak ada untuk menangkap tubuh kecilnya.

"Tou-san?". Panggil Tetsuya dengan wajah bingung. Aneh sekali. Ayahnya berubah, bocah manis itu sadar. Ini diluar dugaannya sama sekali.

"Dia bukan lagi ayah kita, Tetsu-kun". Tetsuna melirik sinis ayahnya, gadis bersurai baby blue membantu adiknya untuk berdiri tegak kembali, mengabaikan kerutan di dahi adiknya yang berlipat lebih banyak.

Tetsuya kecil bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan yang mulai simpang siur menurutnya. Tidak kah Tetsuna merindukan ayah mereka?. Tetsuya membatin dengan muka heran.

"Tou-san tetaplah Tou-san ku, Tetsuna-Nee...Kenapa Nee-san seperti itu?". Tetsuya sedikit mendengus, tangannya bersedekap dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Tetsuna memegang kedua pundak adiknya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Dia sudah bukan lagi ayah kita, Tetsu-kun...Tidak ada ayah yang ingin menjual anaknya sendiri demi keuntungan semata". Nada bicara Tetsuna menajam, menantang pria yang selama hidupnya ini dia angap sebagai seorang ayah pengertian dan baik.

Tetsuna bukannya tidak menyadari aura mencekam yang sejak tadi dikeluarkan ayahnya, ia terlalu marah dan kesal hingga rasa takutnya sendiri menghilang. Respek terhadap ayahnya segera sirna.

"Cih...jaga ucapanmu, Tetsuna". Tuan Kuroko menarik lengan anak sulungnya dengan kasar, ia bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk mengangkat tubuh putri yang selalu dibanggakannya. Kaki Tetsuna tidak menapak dilantai lagi.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku tetaplah ayahmu, Tetsuna". Suaranya dingin, sedingin hati Tetsuna yang merasa tak terima dengan perlakuan sosok pria di depannya itu.

"Nee-san...Tou-san...Yamette kudasai". Kedua orang itu menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan berbeda; Tetsuna yang khawatir, dan tuan Kuroko yang terlihat semakin kesal. Tetsuya bertemu pandang dengan mata ayahnya segera menunduk takut. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian.

Tetsuya membisu setelahnya. Bagi bocah ingusan seperti dia, Tetsuya mengerti makna dari semua yang dilihatnya. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menyimpulkan beberapa hal buruk yang akan segera menimpa keluarganya itu.

"Asal kalian tahu, nilai kalian dimata ku sudah tidak ada apa-apanya lagi". Desis pria berumur tiga puluhan tersebut, membuat mata Kuroko Tetsuya membulat dengan dada yang bergemuruh.

Ah, apakah semua itu benar?. Rasanya Tetsuya tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan sang ayah yang lantas membuat diri merasakan sakit luar biasa dari dalam hati. Tetsuya sangsi jika pria di hadapan mereka ternyata bukanlah sosok ayah yang selama ini mereka hormati.

"Kenapa?". Tetsuya masih dengan kepala tertunduk, menyerukan sebuah pertanyaan. Tangan putih bocah lelaki itu mengepal sangat kuat. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap ayahnya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Dengar, mungkin jika dilihat sekilas, kita ini memang seolah memiliki hubungan darah, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kalian sebenarnya adalah anak dari Kakak laki-laki ku yang sangat pengecut. Tetsuna, aku yakin selama hidupmu, kau sama sekali tidak pernah melihat wajah ayah kandungmu. Tentu saja. Karena dia sebenarnya tidak menginginkan kalian, terutama kau Tetsuna". Pria itu menyeringai. "Aku kira, ibu kalian benar-benar mencintaiku ketika sudah dikhianati oleh kakak ku, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia hanya memanfaatkan diriku agar kalian bisa tumbuh tanpa rasa malu tak memiliki seorang ayah. Semua itu membuatku muak". Nafasnya berhembus dengan kasar di depan wajah Tetsuna yang masih ia cengkram erat. Kemudian ia mendelik kearah si bungsu yang sejak tadi diam membisu.

"Kau mengertikan, Tetsuya?. Entah mengapa, saat melihat dirimu, aku selalu merasa kesal. Kau seperti duplikat kakak ku yang pengecut itu". Kuroko Hirahui melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian terhadap kedua anak kakaknya, terutama si bungsu.

Sementara itu, Tetsuna di dalam hati terus merapalkan doa agar kaa-sannya cepat pulang dari minimarket, keadaan sekarang mulai genting. Tetsuna tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada adiknya yang masih kecil itu. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika ayah yang ternyata adalah pamannya itu datang ketika kaa-san sedang keluar.

"Aku merasa terkhianati setelah tahu kebenarannya. Maka dari itu aku memiliki hasrat untuk menghancurkan kalian semua". Tetsuya merinding, perkataan penuh tekanan itu bukan hanya gertakan belaka saja. Tetsuya yakin.

Gadis di tangan Hirahui mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Dasar lelaki brengsek yang hanya mementingkan ego". Tetsuna nampak tak gentar meluncurkan kalimat itu. Ia malah gencar melempar kata-kata menusuk untuk ayahnya. Hingga...

BRUUUKKK

Dan yang Tetsuya ingat ketika itu adalah, kakak perempuannya tergeletak dilantai dengan kepala yang bersimbah darah, diiringi dengan teriakan histeris dari sang ibu yang baru saja muncul.

====Song For You=====

Momoi Akane, ibunda dari kedua anak bersurai biru langit akhirnya memutuskan untuk cerai, dan mengajukan permasalahan ini kearah meja hijau. Ibu mana yang tinggal diam ketika melihat putrinya tergeletak dengan kepala bocor akibat dilempar hingga mengenai pinggiran meja kecil dan lantai rumah. Akane tak sempat meluapkan emosinya terhadap sang suami ketika itu, ia dengan- kesetanan- sibuk menggendong tubuh Tetsuna, sementara sebelah kiri tangan menggeret putrnya untuk segera pergi menuju rumah sakit. Meninggalkan lelaki perusak itu sendirian, membuat celah si pelaku terbuka untuk kabur.

Kuroko Hirahui menjadi buronan polisi, hingga satu minggu kemudia pria itu ditemukan tewas keracunan obat terlarang di salah satu apartemen tak jauh dari lokasi Tetsuna celaka.

Akane tidak hadir dalam pemakaman mantan suaminya itu, disamping menghindari bertemu dengan keluarga Kuroko, Akane juga tak tega harus meninggalkan Tetsuna yang masih koma sendirian.

"Tetsune-chan...". Lirih wanita cantik itu sembari menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuna yang koma. Ia nampak jauh dari kata sehat, kantung mata tebal menghiasi bawah matanya, bibirnya sangat pucat, belum lagi tubuhnya yang semakin ringkih akibat terlalu stress dan terus-menerus bekerja untuk biaya pengobatan anaknya.

"Kaa-san...". Tetsuya kecil menarik baju Akane, dengan posisi wanita itu membelakangi dan sedang duduk di kursi.

"Tet-chan...Kau sudah pulang, hmmm...Siapa yang mengantarmu?". Akane tersenyum, kedua tangannya dengan sigap langsung mengangkat Tetsuya kedalam pangkuannya, kemudian memeluk erat bocah itu, berharap setelahnya beban yang ia tanggung meringan barang hanya sedikit saja.

"Paman Ogiwara...Katanya, dia juga ingin menjenguk nee-san. Tapi sayang, Ogiwara-kun tidak boleh ikut". Tetsuya balas memeluk ibunya, dan dengan mata berbinar ia menceritakan perihal kunjungan dari keluarga sahabatnya itu.

"Hounto?...Wah, sayang sekali Ogi-chan tidak datang. Padahal disini ada _canele_ kesuakaan kalian". Akane memasang wajah kecewa sama seperti Tetsuya, ia mulai meregangkan pelukannya, menatap wajah manis sang anak dan diam-diam tersenyum pilu. Kedua anaknya tidak seharusnya mengalami hal mengerikan semacam ini. Apa yang sebenarnya tuhan rencanakan?.

"Sou...sou..Eh, ada _canele_ ?. Wahh, aku tak sabar untuk memakannya". Tetsuya berbinar, kedua tangan yang terkepal ia angkat keatas tanda selebrasi.

"Oh iya, kemana paman Ogiwara?, kok tidak datang bersama?".

"Ah, tadi paman Ogiwara sepertinya bertemu dengan seseorang, mereka terlihat akrab. Mereka terus mengobrol. Aku izin untuk pergi lebih dulu, jadinya. Tidak mau menganggu".

"Tetsuya anak pintar, yah. Bagaimana sekolahmu?". Akane mengelus rambut putranya.

"Sensei tadi menyuruh kami untuk menyebutkan cita-cita".

"Oh ya?, lalu apa cita-cita, Tetsu-kun?". Akane terlihat antusias.

"Aku ingin menjadi pemain basket yang hebat".

"Kenapa?". Alis Akane terangkat satu, manik coklatnya menatap aquamarine itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Karena, itu memang cita-cita aku dan nee-san. Kalau bukan pemain basket, kami ingin menjadi artis terkenal di dunia". Tetsuya terenyum lebar sembari merentangkan tangannya gembira ketika sampai diakhir kata, menunjukan kesungguhan.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Ogiwara Yuuji pun datang.

.

.

.

Tetsuya tidak ingat dengan pasti kenapa sikapnya berubah sekarang. Senyuman polos dengan tingkah pola yang melekat padanya berangsur mulai menghilang, persis seperti pergantian semburat oren kearah hitam. Tetsuya juga tidak lagi mengingat kapan terakhir ia bercengkrama akrab dengan teman-temannya. Tahu-tahu ketika sadar, ia sekarang ini sudah menjadi objek bullian disekolah.

"Minna, aku ingin bilang, besok datang semua ya keacara ulang tahunku. Umm, kecuali anak haram. Aku tidak mau rumahku menjadi kotor". Lirikan bocah yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas itu menghujat Tetsuya dengan telak. Meledek. Melecehkan.

Tetsuya bergeming, irisnya masih sibuk membaca deretan huruf-huruf pada bukunya. Jika dulu ia akan sangat marah dengan perlakuan tak pantas ini, maka sekarang berbeda, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk memilih jalan aman dengan diam. Seolah tak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Daripada sibuk mengurusi anak-anak yang entah mengapa membencinya sekarang.

"Jangan memperlakukan Kuroko seperti ini!".

BRUK

Perhatian kini sepenuhnya terfokus pada sosok bocah berambut coklat yang duduk di depan Tetsuya. Hening menjalar kelas dengan jam kosong tersebut. Tetsuya memandangi punggung sahabatnya tanpa ekspresi, atau lebih tepatnya ia sendiri yang ingin menyembunyikannya.

Ogiwara Shigehiro melayangkan ketidak setujuannya dengan mata berkobar marah. Satu bulan ini. Ia sudah cukup untuk bersabar melihat sosok Tetsuya yang selalu dicemooh. Cukup melihat wajah sendu Tetsuya ketika sehabis menjenguk kakak perempuanya, cukup melihat Tetsuya yang rapuh, cukup dengan perubahan yang lama-lama membuat Ogiwara sempat tak mengenali Tetsuya. Cukup. Cukup. Cukup semua penderitaan itu.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa yang selama ini dilalui oleh Kuroko, kan?. Jangan membuatnya semakin menderita. Coba pikirkan jika kalian berada diposisi Kuroko. Aku ragu kalian bisa menerima semua itu dengan mudah diumur kita yang sekarang!". Nafas Ogiwara memburu.

"Lebih baik kalian mendiami Kuroko ketimbang menghujat seperti itu!". Lanjutnya dengan penuh emosi.

Tetsuya menutup bukunya melihat keadaan yang semakin memanas, ia bangkit, berdiri tepat disamping Ogiwara, kemudian, tanpa ada yang bisa menebak, Tetsuya memukul wajah orang yang membelanya dengan tanpa ampun hingga bocah itu jatuh terjengkang. Membuat bangku disekitarnya berantakan, dan beberapa anak jatuh dari duduknya, dampak si surai coklat yang roboh.

"Aku tidak peduli _–_ ". Tetsuya mengepalkan tangannya, memandang sekeliling kelas dengan tatapan dingin.

"– Kalian ingin memperlakukan diriku seperti apapun, aku cukup sadar siapa aku. Lagipula, perkataan kalian memang benar. Aku ini anak haram...". Ada jeda sejenak ketika Tetsuya melirik Ogiwara yang masih jatuh dengan tangan tertumpu pada kursi, tidak menatap Tetsuya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak suka diperlakukan secara lemah. Aku berterima kasih kepada Ogiwara-kun yang mau membela diriku. Tapi tetap, aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka ketika melihat orang yang aku sayang marah atau merendahkan dirinya hanya karena aku. Apalagi disaat aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Rasanya...seperti ...aku sangat tidak berguna". Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya di depan dada, membuat kepalan kuat seraya menatap dengan lekat.

"Aku hanya peduli pada orang-orang yang peduli padaku. Itu saja. Dan aku bukanlah tipe anak yang suka menghamburkan duit orang tua. Konyol sekali mengadakan pesta meriah untuk berkurangnya umurmu". Tetsuya meletakan tangan kanannya dipinggang, menantang seorang di depan kelas dengan seringaian nakal.

"Kau...!".

"Nmaa...Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian untuk kali ini". Tetsuya membantu Ogiwara untuk berdiri. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan, Tetsuya menggumam maaf yang langsung disambut senyuman oleh temannya itu.

"Aku harus mengantarkan Ogiwara-kun ke UKS dan mempertanggung jawabkan kelakuan keras ku ini. Setidaknya aku bukanlah pengecut". Tetsuya menyunggingkan seulas senyum sarat akan sindiran.

Beberpa jam setelah kejadian aneh tadi, Akane sebagai wali Tetsuya dipanggil begitupula dengan Ogiwara. Mereka berbincang dengan guru konseling perihal masalah itu, sementara kedua anak yang bersangkutan di suruh menunggu diluar ruangan.

"Gomen nee, Ogiwara-kun". Tetsuya menatap ujung sepatunya, suara bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu menghela nafasnya, entah sudah berapa kali dia meminta maaf, hatinya tetap tak bisa tenang. Merasa sangat bersalah. Padahal, Ogiwara sudah memaafkannya berulang kali juga.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini juga salahku yang terlalu dalam ikut campur". Ogiwara melebarkan senyumannya.

Suara pintu terbuka mengejutkan mereka, keduanya pun berdiri, menunggu ibu masing-masing datang menghampiri.

Tetsuya tidak berani menatap kedua orang dewasa di depannya.

"Gomen kudasai". Lirihnya dengan kedua jari yang saling terpaut dibelakang, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Mou, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, Tetsu-chan. Bibi yakin kau punya alasan tersendiri hingga memukul Shige-kun. Untuk bibi, dengan kau mengantarnya ke UKS saja sudah cukup". Ibunda Ogiwara menunduk, menepuk surai biru teman anaknya dengan kelembutan.

Tetsuya melirik. "Hounto?". Ia memastikan. Dan ketika melihat anggukan mantap dari wanita bermahkota coklat itu, Tetsuya melebarkan senyumannya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus dihukum, Tets-kun", kali ini suara Akane terdengar.

Ogiwara hendak menyangkal jika saja ibunya tidak berkedip padanya, dan membuat gestur untuk dirinya tetap diam. Sungguh, Ogiwara tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang dewasa disekitarnya.

"Apa itu, Kaa-san?".

"Tets-kun harus mau menemani Kaa-san untuk mengurusi kakakmu selama tiga hari tanpa sekolah".

"Aku di skors?". Tanya Tetsuya bingung.

"Tidak. Tidak. Itu murni keinginan Kaa-san, tadi Kaa-san sudah meminta izin pada gurumu. Bagaimana?. Kau terima hukaman ini?".

"Tentu saja!".

=====Song For You=====

Tetsuya sudah tidak asing lagi dengan lingkup rumah sakit tempat kakaknya dirawat. Mengingat lamanya Tetsuna dirawat, membuat Tetsuya mau tidak mau harus terbiasa dengan bau obat-obatan khas yang menyengat.

Siang itu, tepatnya hari kedua dimana Tetsuya melancarkan hukuman dari Akane, menemani kakak perempuannya selama wanita paruh baya itu bekerja, Tetsuya memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk kakaknya. Hadiah yang sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ingin ia berikan pada Tetsuna. Hadiah yang merupakan doa ketika Tetsuna masih koma.

"Nee-san suka?". Tetsuya mempertanyakan kesan kakaknya terhadap hadiah yang ia bawakan dengan antusias. Hanya sebuah liontin dengan foto mereka bertiga di dalamnya. Hadiah kecil dari Tetsuya yang sudah susah payah menabung demi liontin itu.

"Tentu saja. Ini hadiah dari adik ku tersayang. Masa aku tidak suka". Tetsuna menatap liontin di dihadapannya dengan raut wajah terkejut dan senang. Fakta bahwa adiknya akan menemani selama tiga hari penuh saja sudah cukup mengejutkan, ditambah dengan hadiah ini, tentu saja membuat Tetsuna terharu. Yah, meski sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa berjalan seperti orang normal (Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Tetsuna menelan dengan pahit kenyataan dirinya sudah tidak bisa menggunakan kedua kakinya itu), Namun semasih ada kelurga dan orang yang menyayangi dirinya dari belakang, itu sudah juga menjadikan alasan Tetsuna agar bertahan.

Tetsuna sangat bangga memiliki adik seperti Kuroko Tetsuya. Semoga saja dikehidupan yang lain, mereka dapat berkumpul dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pakaikan". Tetsuya segera naik ke kasur kakaknya, memposisikan diri untuk memasang liontin dileher gadis tersebut. Gadis bermanik merah muda tersenyum lembut dan menganggukan kepala atas kesetujuannya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?". Tanya Tetsuna kemudian.

Akhir-akhir ini, kalau diperhatikan lebih seksama, Tetsuya sepertinya-atau memang- terkesan berbeda dari yang lalu-lalu. Bocah itu memang masih sering tersenyum, tapi, tidak seceria dulu, bahkan sinar dikedua mata indahnya meredup. Jika memang tebakan Tetsuna betul, adiknya pasti sedang menghadapi masa sulit di lingkungannya.

"...Baik...".

 _Kau berbohong , Tets-kun._ Tetsuna hanya tersenyum tipis, mengerti akan jawaban Tetsuya. Terdengar penuh keraguan, Tetsuna menangkap semua itu.

"Ogiwara-kun tidak ikut kemari?". Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, memilih untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur. Karena, siapa tahu suatu saat nanti, ketika perlahan ia dan ibunya pergi, dan si bungsu tiba-tiba mendapat masalah tidak dapat menyelesaikannya sebab dihari-hari sebelumnya permasalahan yang ia alami selalu diselesaikan dengan bantuan Tetsuna maupun ibu mereka.

Tetsuna ingin adiknya mandiri dan tegar. Tetsuna percaya pada adiknya itu.

"Hehh...Ada apa ini, apakah Nee-san sudah mulai menyukainya?". Tetsuya yang telah selesai memakaikan kalung kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Baka!. Ogiwara-kun sudah aku anggap seperti adik sendiri, tahu". Tetsuna mendengus. "Oh iya, Satsuki-chan besok akan kesini ". Tetsuna memasang wajah jahil.

"Sepertinya aku lebih baik sekolah besok". Tetsuya mendadak merinding ketika nama sepupunya disebut, kelakuan bocah itu mengundang tawa lebar kakaknya.

"Mou...Nee-san...". Tapi Tetsuna tetap tertawa seperti itu, mengabaikan protesan kecil dari adik manisnya.

"Yare yare...Kaa-san ketinggalan apa ini...". Akane masuk keruang inap anaknya, wanita bertubuh semampai berjalan menuju sisi yang berlawanan dari Tetsuya.

"Kaa-san, wajahmu pucat". Komentar Tetsuya saat ibunya sudah duduk dikursi sebrang. Si bungsu menatap tidak suka kearah Akane yang malah melempar senyum.

"Kaa-san, tidak usah bekerja sekeras itu. Kami baik-baik saja, lebih baik tenaga Kaa-san disimpan selebihnya untuk kegiatan lain daripada harus bekerja terus selama dua bulan ini". Tetsuna nampak khawatir.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa kok. Istirahat saja pasti cukup". Akane membelai rambut panjang Tetsuna. Ah, sudah berapa lama anak sulungnya tidak melihat dunia luar, ya?. Rambut biru yang berkilau itu terlihat semakin redup.

"Aku tidak suka jika Kaa-san sakit". Tetsuya cemberut.

"Ha'i...Ha'i...Kaa-san akan lebih menjaga kesehatan lagi sekarang".

.

.

.

Akane tidak bodoh untuk menyadari tubuhnya yang semakin hari makin rusak ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat kedua anaknya itu terlalu mencemaskan kondisinya saat ini. Tugas seorang ibu untuk menjaga kebahagiaan anak-anaknya meski harus dengan mengorbankan diri. Itu adalah bebannya.

Akane yang menolak untuk melakukan pemeriksaan diawal pun akhirnya rela memeriksakan diri ketika beberapa kerabat memaksa agar ia segera memeriksa kondisi kesehatannya yang seringkali naik turun tak terkendali.

Dan disinilah Akane, menunggu dengan perasaan cemas akan hasil dari pemeriksaannya.

"Menurut pemeriksaan kami, Momoi-san harus segera melakukan oprasi ginjal . Ginjal anda sudah sangat rusak, kalo dibiarkan, keselamatan anda menjadi taruhannya".

Akane terhenyak. Apalagi ketika mendengar penuturan dokter selanjutnya.

=====Song For You=====

Semakin hari, sifat Tetsuya semakin berubah. Frekuensi ia tersenyum dalam sehari sudah bisa dihitung dengan jari, bahkan ketika ia berkumpul dengan ibu dan kakaknya sekalipun. Tetsuna cukup menyadari dengan tingkah adiknya yang berubah drastis, dan ia cukup yakin dengan alasan dibalik semua itu adalah menyangkut dirinya, keluarga mereka.

Hari itu, akhirnya Tetsuna diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Beruntung karena keluarga kecil mereka tidak lagi tinggal di rumah yang dulu. Akane memilih sebuah apartemen dekat rumah sakit untuk tempat tinggal baru.

Pesta kecil-kecilan diadakan untuk menyambut kepulangan Tetsuna.

Ketika orang-orang dewasa sibuk mengobrol diluar, kelompok anak-anak yang terdiri dari; Tetsuya, Ogiwara, Satsuki, dan tentu saja Tetsuna. Sibuk bercengkrama di dalam kamar baru bernuansa merah yang disinyalir merupakan kamar bagi Tetsuna.

Seperti biasa, keributan selalu terjadi ketika empat anak itu kumpul bersama.

"Tetsu-kun, senyum dong". Satsuki mencubit kedua pipi Tetsuya dengan gemas, seminggu semenjak ia disini, Satsuki belum pernah melihat senyuman lebar Tetsuya seperti dulu lagi. Satsuki sangat merindukan kecerian Tetsuya sungguh.

"Satsuki-chan, sudah. Kasihan Kuroko". Ogiwara meringis melihat Tetsuya menjadi korban kebringasan sepupunya untuk kesekian kali, meski sedikit takut, Ogiwara tetap berusaha melepaskan Tetsuya dari Satsuki yang sudah ada dalam mode _nenek sihir_.

"Ogi-chan tidak seru, ah". Satsuki berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Eh?...".

"Dasar tukang nyengir aneh".

"Eh?!". Ogiwara memandang Satsuki tak suka." Dasar nenek sihir", desisnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!".

"Nenek sihir. Wleee". Ogiwara memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hyaah! Dasar orang gila aneh". Satsuki menggeram dengan kaki menghentak tidak ingat umur.

"Anak kecil".

"Orang aneh".

"Nenek sihir".

"Masokis".

"Bringas".

"Menyebalkan".

"Merepotkan".

Tetsuna terkikik melihat pertengkaran dadakan di dalam kamarnya. Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Ah, sungguh merepotkan jika mereka berdua disatukan seperti ini. Tetsuya memilih untuk pergi dari kamar kakaknya.

"Mau kemana kau, Tets-kun/Kuroko?". Keduanya serempak menoleh kearah Tetsuya. Kaki kecil Tetsuya berhenti di depan pintu, ia membalikan badannya kemudian.

"Bunuh diri". Jawabnya sakarstik dan segera pergi sebelum kupingnya pengang akibat kombinasi jeritan yang memekakan telinga.

"Heeeeeeeeee?!".

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya, Akane?". Tanya Momoi Riku, kakak kandung dari Akane sendiri.

Ketiga keluarga itu duduk dalam satu lingkaran sofa dengan meja sebagai penengah. Masing-masing dari mereka duduk dengan pasangan sendiri. Akane duduk di salah satu _single chair_ dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Agaknya Akane belum melakukan tindakan apapun atas penyakitnya.

"...".

"Akane-chan, jangan menyembunyikan masalah penting seperti ini dari kami". Kirei, istri dari Riku memegang tangan Akane yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya. Wanita berpostur langsing dapat merasakan tangan Akane yang terasa lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Kami keluarga Ogiwara akan senang membantu. Kita sudah berteman cukup lama loh". Wanita dengan rambut coklat disisi berlainan Akane mengucap. Ia dengan senyum penuh kelembutannya menepuk bahu sang sahabat. Menegarkan dalam diam.

Anggukan dan sahutan 'Iya, betul', dari mulut kepala keluarga Ogiwara membuat Akane mengangkat wajah ayunya yang tertunduk lesu. Ia masih sedikit bimbang untuk berterus terang mengenai keadaannya atau tidak. Ia takut merepotkan. Namun, perasaan itu segera hilang ketika Akane menatap setiap wajah orang-orang dihadapannya.

"A-Aku...mengidap penyakit kanker ginjal". Akane menghela nafas, semoga keputusannya benar.

Tak ada reaksi. Hening. Ah, Akane sangat takut tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Apa... yang kau lakukan selama ini?...". Riku memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup udara dalam-dalam, mencoba menahan gejolak di dalam hatinya sendiri. Apalagi sekarang?. Riku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan takdir adik perempuannya itu. Bukankah terlalu menyakitkan untuk dijalani?. Astaga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?. Batin Riku memanas.

Akane paham maksud dari kakaknya. _Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?._ Akane semakin kencang menggigit bibirnya. Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan gemaan pertanyaan tadi. Akane hanya bisa menghela nafas tanpa bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan kakaknya. Kenapa?.

"Tidak kah Akane-chan harusnya segera melakukan operasi?". Semuanya khawatir. Semua peduli dengan dirinya. Akane terharu disela-sela kegundahan batin. Andaikan ia bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Bodoh. Ia pasti bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Demi kedua anaknya dan mereka yang akan menangis tulus jika ia meninggal kelak.

"Ya, nanti. Aku akan mengumpulkan uang dulu. Tabunganku mulai menipis",

"Kami bisa membantumu Akane-san". Ogiwara Yuuji menyahut. Perkataannya disetujui oleh ketiga orang lainnya. Mau bagaimana lagi?. Jika menunggu terlalu lama, bukankah keadannya akan semakin tambah buruk?.

"Aku...tidak ingin merepotkan kalian". Akane kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, kali ini helaan putus asa yang tak bisa terdefinisi. Akane enggan untuk meminta bantuan, ia sama sekali tidak mau melibatkan banyak orang kedalam itu tentu saja menghargai apresiasi semua orang, hanya saja, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menolak. Ia tidak lah lemah.

"BAKA. Kita ini keluarga. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi". Riku tersenyum. Senyuman sama yang selalu Akane terima ketika ia mendapat masalah.

Ah ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

====Song For You=====

" _Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya"._

Tetsuya mendadak tak bisa bergerak. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa berhenti bekerja.

Tidak ada yang lebih parah dibanding baru mengetahui kondisi ibumu yang kritis disaat terakhirnya. Apalagi, Tetsuya belum mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada wanita penuh penyayang itu.

Tetsuya melirik kesamping, ia mendapati seluruh keluarganya menangis pilu, apalagi...kakaknya yang duduk di kursi roda.

 **T B C**

Wohoiii ini lanjutan dari cerita yang kemarin...kekekeke~ aku sangat berterima kasih pada teman teman yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ;) .

Dannn...aku buat chapter mengenai masa lalu Kuroko ini menjadi du bag. Soalnya, takut kebanyakan kalo diselesaikan dalam satu waktu :'v /bilang aja males :'v . Scene yang akhir itu sebenernya cuman sedikit preview aja /ngokkk\ intinya tunggu chap depannya aja oke ngehuahahahahaha XD

 **Balasan Review**

 **Izu13** : Ngehahahahaha Sei-nii disini aku buat jadi pria yang cinta mati sekali denga Tetsu-kun XD guahhh... Arigatou XD

 **Yui Yutikaisy** : Kehkehkeh XD

Tenang aja kok..Akashi pasti baik baik aja /? Plak

Hueeee aku juga kasian banget sama Karmanya :'3 kok dia bisa idup begitu banget ya :3 hueeee

Becouse that is Kuroko's Destiny in FF world /plak :'v Arigatou XD

 **Atin350** : Iya dia udah lelah banget. Makanya nyerah T.T ...hahaha betul sekali, Karma itu dari anime tetangga. Yang pinter tapi badung :v Arigatou XD

 **Rarachi** : Gomen gomen :3 ...yang penting mah kan udah lanjut :v /ngekkk

Saya lagi berjuang buat Akashi maso ini, doakan saja semoga berhasil wkwkwkwkw XD

Arigatou XD

 **Kasv** : Gimana marathonnya ? XD ngehahahaha Arigatou XD

 **Lhiae932** : Aku juga sebenernya gak suka T.T /dzigg

Arigatou XD

 **PreciousPanda** : Hahahaha seneng deh dengernya...Sippp...kita mulai dari masa lalu Kuroko dulu ya ;)

Ah oke oke...makasih atas masukannya. XD

Arigatou ! XD buat semua yang reviews, follow, favorit, atau baca doang. I lap u deh XD gehahahahahaha

[16/04/16]


End file.
